Royal Chef
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Hiding a secret as big as the one Sanji was keeping from the crew isn't easy. what's the secret? well, he's the son of a king. With that secret being exposed by the marines, and his 'father' ordering his return, Luffy, Law and crew must now do everything in their power to keep him safe.But while running from this man,how will Law react to the fact he was growing feelings for Sanji?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: Hi everyone! here is my first Law/Sanji story, please tell me how I did and please enjoy.**

* * *

"_Hey robin, look at this book." Nami calls, the said woman walks over and look over the girl's shoulder. The book cover was a simple dark blue. The name was faded, so hard to read. But the book seemed to be about an island chain down in North blue. Perhaps a history book on those islands. "I'm going to buy it for you. A present." Robin smiles at her. Nami was always spoiling her by buying her history books, the girl knew her weakness. _

"_Why thank you Nami. That's sweet of you. Now we should pay for that and get going. I can hear Sanji and Zoro arguing." Nodding the girls pay for the book and walk outside only to see the sight of an angry Zoro. "Swordsman-san, where's-"_

"_Hopefully on a marine ship away from here." Zoro cuts in with a growl. That causes Nami to roll her eyes, she knew that the green haired male didn't mean that. But he was just angry with the blond. That's all. "Are you two done? I still have to help that damn cook with carry-"_

"_No you don't." looking up they see Sanji walking to them carrying a few bags and next to him, Luffy's older brother; Ace, who they had thought had stayed on the ship. "Let's head back to the ship. And Thanks again Ace…I Hate having to see our gust help me, so I'll cook you a special snack when we get back to Merry." Sanji explains to him, Ace chuckles._

"_Oh no, that's alright. Don't over work yourself, its only good manners that I give you hand. Let me be a gentleman to you." Ace tells him as Zoro rolls his eyes and begins to walk away. "Um, Zoro…The harbor is the way Sanji and I just came from." Hearing a growl from Zoro and a few giggles from the girls, Ace Chuckles as Zoro storms past them with Nami walking ahead of the swordsman. "My, my…does he hate it when we point out his bad sense of direction?" Ace asks kindly, Sanji laughs and nods._

"_That's not even half of how mad he can get." The blond points out as they let their walking speed slow down slightly. "But, seriously Ace, let me make you something when we get back to the ship. I don't like making our gust work while they are on the ship. That's lack of manners." Sanji says, Ace then looks down at the blond and sighs rubbing the back of his neck. The blond must have been feeling bad about him helping him out, but he wasn't about to let the blond carry the crates he was carrying along with the bags of food the blond was carrying alone. One; it wasn't safe for him to be carrying all of that alone. Two; he was alone. The swordsman had stayed behind for the girls._

"_Sanji, really it's alright. You don't have to, I'm happy to help. It's how I am." Ace tells him with a smile, Sanji blushes as he looks away and nods. There was no way to change the older male's mind, so he just let him be. "So, what's it like being on the same ship as my kid brother?" Sanji then begins to giggle, that causes Ace to look down at the blond with confusion._

"_It's a roller coaster. But you know what…if Luffy hadn't come into my life…I would still be stuck in the East Blue with no friends…" Sanji explains, Ace frowns slightly. "Without Luffy, I would still at the Baratie with those crazy bastards…In all honesty, I'm grateful to him for taking me away from there because now I can chase my dream and travel the seas. So, I'm happy to be part of his crew." Sanji explains with a smile, Ace stairs at him for a moment before a smile appears on his face. The blond looked happy, and his brother of course looked happy. Nodding they continue to walk in silence. Once reaching the ship Ace follows the blond to the storage room. "Thanks again Ace for helping me." The fire user smiles. _

"_No problem. Anytime you need help with something, let me know." Ace explains, walking back out to the deck they see the rest of the crew sitting around Robin who was reading a book out loud to them. _

"_Come on what happens next!?" Luffy asks, Robin smiles as she turns the page. _

"_As centuries passed, the Island chain grew, the people jumping from island to another starting towns, starting families and starting a new kingdom of which the world would later in history erase it's very civilization. For years the island chain of the North Blue soon became known for its exporting items to the world, and even the world government. Constantly inventing new ways to make everyday life easier, and soon enough, became well known for its chefs," Robin smiles as she sees Ace and Sanji sit down. "It seems this kingdom is well known for its Chefs Cook-san. Maybe you'll like this." She states causing the blond to blush and look down at his lap earning a laugh from the others. "The foods, the spices where soon wanted by everyone. But not every day was peaceful…the kingdom was soon falling into civil war as the terrors of the sea moved onto the island. Riots broke out, famine began, illness spread."_

_Shivering, Sanji shakes his head as he gets up. He really didn't like stories like the one she was reading. But hell, if the others wanted to dream of the decaying bodies of people. Then he would let them. But he was suddenly pulled back down and by accident into the lap of the fire user, who smiles down at him._

"_Well, let me at least take you out to dinner first." That causes the others to laugh, with a dark blush Sanji gets up and sits on the other side of Zoro so that he wasn't siting so close to the logia type. _

"_My, My. Apparently blond hair and blue-gray eyes are extremely rare in North blue and only found on the Island chain." Robin points out as all eyes fall on the blond who was now openly glaring at them. "So, perhaps you are from that island chain?"_

"_No way. I was born on a small island in the North blue…in an orphanage…so there's no way I was born there. I know that for a fact. So I happen to have the same hair and eye color as the natives on the island chain." Sanji explains as he gets up and walks away to the kitchen. Everyone remained silent. The chef normally would never talk about his past, as a matter of fact, he never talked about it much. Up until now, they all thought he lived on the orbit with the chefs there, or at least with a family, but apparently not. Ace frowns as he gets up._

"_I'll go check on him…" with that he walks away. He wanted to make sure that the blond was okay. Walking into the kitchen he sees the blond siting at the table with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. "So, that was new information." Ace comments, causing the blond to look up at him slightly confused, but then a frown replaces the confused look and he nods. "First time telling anyone that? Why so ashamed?"_

"_I'm not ashamed of it. It's just, I don't like talking about it. It's not fun growing up in a orphanage until your six then run away and live on a cruise ship until said ship is attacked by a pirate who later saves your life isn't exactly a very happy story." Sanji explains, sighing he lays his head on the table and closes his eyes, he could hear the older man pull up a chair and sit next to him. He could feel the heat radiating from his body, meaning he was either leaning closer to him, or he had pulled the chair that close to him. _

"_It's okay, I'm sure your crew doesn't mind. They are just worried about you storming off like that." Ace explains, smirking he leans in close. "After all, you are the son of the pirate that ruled over that kingdom." He whispers, growling, Sanji pushes the male away, getting up he glares at the male and walks out of the room, but he comes to a stop at the door way._

"_I don't understand why you've become so hostile with me since finding out…but just so you know, I won't stand for it. Try that shit again just to taunt me…and see what happens…" with that warning the blond walks out, leaving Ace alone with a smirk on his face._

_Growling the chef then kicks open the door to a storage room and slams it shut behind himself. Sighing, he sits down against the door and lets his head fall back against it. He didn't understand why things between himself and the fire user had to change so much, since finding out, Ace had become distant and cold with him. Luffy before had mentioned how Ace hated people of royalty or high class status. But it wasn't as if Sanji wanted to be part of that society! He didn't! He never even knew about that until a few weeks ago when they had encountered Smoker. The marine had managed to get the blond alone and had explained everything to him about who he was, and where he was from, how did Smoker know, he had learned it from Garp. The older man had explained that most of the higher ranked marines knew about his history and where working on capturing him._

"_I didn't ask for it…." Sanji whispers to himself, shaking his the blond lets his mind go blank. He didn't want to think of anything or deal with anything with anyone. He just wanted to be alone, he didn't want the crew to know. He growls as he hears a knock at the door._

"_Sanji," it was Ace growling the blond hits the door as a warning. "Sanji…hey listen…I'm sorry…" The blond gets up and opens the door, he was openly glaring at the dark haired male. Ace frowns, he hadn't meant to be harsh with the blond, but it just came out that way. Reaching out the older male wraps his arms around the blond he had grown fond of. "I'm sorry babe…forgive me please…" Ace begs the blond sighs as he slowly wraps his arms around his lover and relaxes. Smiling Ace kisses the blond's head and tightens his grip around him. "Babe..."_

"_What…?"_

"_Wake up."_

Eyes snapping open and siting up Sanji takes several deep breaths. It was a dream, all of that, was a memory that was stilled burned deep into his mind. Covering his face with his hands he shakes his head, trying to rid of himself of those now long gone memories of his now dead lover. That was the beginning of the end of their life together. No one could have predicted that he was going to die weeks later. Groaning in pain, he gets up, showers, brushes his teeth and walks to the kitchen to start breakfast for his soon to be awoken crew. Walking to the counter he begins to pull out pans and others ingredients he was going to use.

"Good morning Mr. Blackleg." Jumping slightly and nearly dropping a cup he had in hand, he quickly turns around and sighs a breath of relief.

"God damn it Law! Don't go sneaking up on people like that!" Sanji scolds. He had almost forgotten about their newest friend that had started traveling with them. "Well, good morning to you too. Tea or coffee?" he asks kindly, Law takes a moment to think.

"Tea would be appreciated thank you." Nodding the blond pulls out the tea kettle and begins to boil the water. "Do you always wake up this early in the morning?" the older male asks, Sanji turns to look at him momentarily and nods.

"Every morning since I joined the crew. It makes it easier on me if I get started before Luffy wakes up because then that way, I can kick him out of my kitchen." Law nods in understanding. He had learned early on that the captain of this crew was always a bit out there and hyper, but how did his crew managed to live on the same ship with him was beyond him. Then again (He dully noted) the whole crew was crazy. Expect for the few, (Robin and the chef to an extent) that had some sense, but even with that the dark haired man felt nervous around Robin. The blond, not so much seeing he has never really made a threat or made it seem as if he was nervous around him.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy." Sanji comments as he sets the cup down and allows the man to take a sip of the freshly made tea, getting a shocked look, he pulls the cup away and looks at the blond.

"This is…"

"From North Blue? Yeah…I figured you might be homesick, so…yeah I made that blend…if you don't like it I ca-"

"No, no. it's fine. Thank you, I actually enjoy this special blend anyway. It brings back good memories." Law explains as he takes another sip of the tea, looking back up he could see a happy smile on the blond's face.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you like it." With that he turns back to the food he was currently making. It wasn't an extravagant breakfast, it was a simple, pancakes, bacon, eggs kind of breakfast that he knew the others would enjoy. Or so he hoped anyway, as of lately one of the crew members has been skipping meals without reason causing the blond to become angry and worried. Noticing the blond's distress, Law stands up and walks over to him, quickly grabbing his hand keeping it from touching the burning pan. That causes Sanji to jump slightly and look up at the doctor. "W-What are you doing?"

"You seemed to have dazed out for a moment there, your hand was about to get quite the burn. What was so important that you spaced out like that and would risk your hands getting hurt?" Law asks pulling away from the younger male and sits back at the table with his close to empty cup of tea. Sanji sighs as he turns and flips some of the pancakes.

"Zoro, that idiot Moss-head has been skipping meals and I don't know why. I hate it when I go out of my way to make him something he likes and then he completely rejects it…and he's been doing that and avoiding me as well…" the chef explains, nodding Law leans back and thinks of reasons as to why the swordsman would be treating the cook the way he was. Law knew full well that the two never got along, but he also knew that he wouldn't completely cut him off either.

"Perhaps he's been feeling ill. If you like I can check him over for you if you are that worried about him." Law offers, the blond looks at him and smiles warmly. Shaking his head the blond goes back to cooking, Law and Sanji freeze hearing footsteps come running down the hallway, suddenly the door bursts open.

"FOOD!" Luffy cries out of happiness, Law merely watches as he sees the captain wrap his arms around the chef's waist and hugs him tightly. The blond didn't seem bothered by it, he just seemed to act as if the teen wasn't even there, which was strange. "Hey, Zoro said he was going to skip breakfast, so can I have his share!? Please?" Luffy asks, Law could see the blond stiffen, but then he relaxes as he turns to look at his captain with a forced smile.

"Yeah…sure Luffy."

"YAY!" with that the hyperactive teen runs out of the room as the rest of the crew one by one poke their heads in and saying their good mornings mince the First mate. Law could tell the blond was bothered by the fact that Zoro wasn't going to eat and by the fact that he constantly ignored him unless the chef made himself known. Sighing Law knew that this was affecting the chef more then he let on.

Suddenly the ship shakes and rattles, causing the blond to stumble, acting quickly Law gets up and holds the blond against the counter making sure himself nor the chef fell to the ground. Once the shaking stopped, the two nod to one another and run out to the deck.

"MARINES!" hearing that call, Sanji and the doctor growl. Once outside they come to a stop as a shocked look appears on their face.

"M-Marine captain Smoker…what's he doing here!?" Zoro growls as he watches the said man walk onto their deck.

"Calm down straw-hat. I'm not here looking for you." Hearing that shocks the other, Luffy glares at him. Then why else would he be here for? Wasn't he the one who made it clear he was going to be coming after him and him alone? "I'm here for one of your other Crew members." That causes him to growl.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Luffy dares asks, the said marine then turns his gaze, seeing that Luffy follows his eyes and they stop landing on Sanji who was now growling and glaring at him. Luffy then returns his gaze back to the Marine. "Don't even try it, he's not going anywhere with you!" Smoker sighs as Sanji smirks.

"Believe you me straw hat, I don't want to force the kid to come along with me. Only for the seer fact that the only reason I was ordered to take was for the reason that it was a Pirate royal that asked the government to capture him." Smoker explains hearing that the group becomes confused, but refused to relax from their stance.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Law asks, he knew that he could openly talk to the marine without fear of him attacking him. Smoker sighs.

"The pirate claims to be a family relative of your chef," Sanji glares. "I know, I'm skeptical on it as well, but orders are orders." Law glares at him stepping in front of the blond who looks up at him with shock. What had compelled Law to try and protect him from the Marine? "Move aside Law, Warlord or not I'll do everything in my power to take that blond with me back to headquarters." Smoker explains. Growling Law's body since coming out to the deck tenses, readying to defend himself and the blond at any moment.

"Wait, why would _**ROYAL **_Pirate want Sanji for? How can he be related to him?" Nami asks, Sanji then becomes nervous, this was bad, very bad. He couldn't let the crew find out about his blood ties. Smoker takes a quick glance to the blond and he could see how nervous and scared the blond looked, that only added to his suspicion that the blond had not told the crew about his blood ties to the royal pirate.

"Well, that's not my business to tell you. That would be left to your chef, who might I add, looks terrified." Smoker points out that causes everyone to turn and look at the chef, Law couldn't help but feel sorry for the blond. He didn't know what exactly the blond was hiding, but he could tell it must have scared him too much to tell his crew.

"Sanji? What is he talking about?" Luffy asks, that causes the blond to visibly flinch at the question, Luffy frowns. "Sanji, tell me what's going on."

"I'll tell you," Looking up Zoro growls as he sees Tashigi walk up. "He's the son of the king of the North Blue Island chain kingdom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: here you go guys! chapter two, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"He's what!?" Everyone other than Robin, Zoro and Law ask with shock, by that time, the blond had his head hanging low, his fist shaking uncontrollably at his sides, looking down at the shorter male, Law sighs. So that was the secret, and by the looks of it, he didn't seem too happy about being the son of a King.

Smoker sighs looking down at his second in command, this is why he wanted to leave her in the ship because of what just happened. Now the whole crew knew of the secret he was trying to keep form them so desperately. He felt sorry for the blond pirate, he really did, and he knew the man was freaking out right now.

"Sanji is that true!?" Nami asks, the blond doesn't answer her, she then growls and walks up to him. "Sanji!" he flinches and moves away from her slightly. "Answer me Sanji! Is that true!?" The blond nods slowly, she then glares at him. "Why did you keep that hidden from us!?" she asks with anger, how could he keep that hidden form them for so long? Did he not trust them? If he was the son of a King, that meant that he was a prince, and normally, royalty meant lots of treasurer and gold. Knowing that she smiles slightly. Maybe this could work to their advantage.

"Enough Navigator-san." Robin commands, the younger girl nods and walks back to the older woman's side. "Right now is not the time to worry about that, Smoker we won't allow you to take our chef. I'm making that very clear to you as of right now." The older man sighs as he looks down at the blond.

"Fine. I'll give the report that you escaped. But the next time we meet, I won't be able to turn a blind eye." With that the said marine turns and goes back on his own ship and leaves. Law lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he then quickly turns around hearing the blond fall to his knees. Kneeling down he grabs the blond by his shoulders and frowns.

"Sanji! Is he okay!?" Luffy asks with worry rushing over to him, Law then looks up at the teen.

"He just fell unconscious the mental and emotional stress of all of this must have been too much for him. I'll be taking him to the infirmary, please refrain from going in. he more than likely doesn't wish to see anyone." Law explains as he gently pick up the blond as if he was his bride, he then walks away leaving the crew alone up on the deck. Sighing Zoro runs his hand through his hair, who would have thought that his best friend, (Next to Luffy of course) would have been hiding such a secret.

"So, the shitty cook really is a prince." Zoro comments, Nami nods with a small smirk. Noticing this, Zoro glares at her but says nothing. Right now was not the time to argue, turning to look at their captain, Zoro could see the teen was still taking in the fact that their Chef had such a high status among them all. "So, what now Captain?" the First-mate asks, Luffy then looks up at him.

"We'll talk to him once he wakes up and has had time to rest. As for Smoker, next time we run into him, and if we do, I'll kick his ass if he tries to take my chef from me. He's my Nakama and I'll keep him safe!" Luffy declares as he smiles. Zoro rolls his eyes but smiles, the teen's smile was indeed contagious among them, and there was no denying that.

000

Sighing, Law had finally settled the blond down in the bed. He had gave the blond a quick temperature check and he frowned noticing it was high, but not too much. But never the less, he still wanted to get it down back to normal, so when the blond woke up, he would have to give him something to bring it down.

But he had to begin to wonder, just how long had the blond been keeping this secret hidden from the crew? And why was is so important that they didn't find out. Sighing he leans back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Now all he had to do was calmly wait for the blond to wake up. Leaning over, he runs his hands gently through the blond's hair. It had the feel of silk to the touch, and was as golden as the sun. The doctor hadn't noticed when he had started to grow close to the blond up until recently, which didn't help his arguments against the blond when he would tell him that this was just an alliance and that would lead Sanji to tell him that to Luffy, he was a friend.

He pulls his hand back quickly hearing a groan from the blond as he starts to stir, he could see the blond open his one visible eye and sit up. The chef took a moment to himself to look around the room and try to establish where he was, suddenly his body becomes tense. He turns to look at Law, he had such a scared look, making Law frown.

"Don't look at me like that…I'm not going-"

"I'm sorry." Sanji cuts in, he was now fuddling with his thumbs, he looked guilt stricken and lost. He looked as if he had just betrayed him and the others that were out on the deck waiting for him to go out there and tell them that he was okay. "I'm sorry…I. I swear that am not…I…" the blond couldn't even finish the sentence as tears began to fall from his eyes and sobs started to spill out as well, it seemed as if it bothered him more than he let on. Law sighs, he didn't know how to deal with crying, and it wasn't something he himself ever did often or saw happen in front of him. But he had to try something to calm him down.

Leaning forward, Law wipes away the tears falling from his eyes, which causes the blond to look at him with confusion. Law smiles slightly, at least he was getting a different look other than fear which was a good sign. The sobs had lowered to whimpers, he seemed more clam, but he still had that fever which Law had to take care of in a moment. "Feeling better? Can you explain to me everything that just happened out there…?" Law asks in a low tone, nodding the blond takes a deep breath and breaths it out trying to calm himself down some. Suddenly, the door opens reviling the rest of the crew causing the blond to become nervous once again. "it's alright…They won't judge you." Nodding the blond sighs again.

"I…I don't even know where to start…"

"How about from when **_YOU _**found out who you truly are?" Chopper asks as his sits on the bed next to blond, nodding the chef looks down at his hands which were resting in his lap.

"It was two years ago…a few weeks after we had met Ace and a few days just before we got to water seven…we had stopped by at an island off the map and docked to get supplies. At that time…"

"You and Ace had already gotten together right?" Luffy asks, the chef nods. "Okay, go on."

"When we docked, Ace and I went off alone to get some food. But…once we got to the market we were stopped by some old woman. She was spouting shit to me like 'it's really you, the chosen one!' and 'His majesty has finally returned and come of age!' of course, Ace thought the woman was crazy until she started to tell him my birthday, which I hadn't told him yet. My favorite color, the name of the restaurant I worked at before becoming a pirate, the name of the cruise liner I worked on before I met Zeff, hell she even started telling Ace the story about my past…that's all stuff people other than you guys should know…so, after hearing that…Ace got mad and demanded she tell us how she knew all of that, and she said 'a person has to be an idiot not to know the past of the prince.' From there…Ace did his own looking into this whole North Blue Island chain…and he confirmed what she said was true…that's when he became distant with me…But that's a whole different story on its own…" Sanji trials, off Nami nods then she looks at the blond.

"Then…when you got upset about us teasing you…when Robin was reading the book…" He nods. "So, it's true…you're really a Prince Sanji…" he nods slowly. "Then why are you so upset about it? Think about, you're the prince of kingdom! The next in line to rule over people! Your rich damn it! Why are you-"

"I'm sorry my dear, but just because of all of that, people hate me." He cuts in, that causes her to look at him with shock. The tone he had used was cold and distant, he was no looking away from the group and at the wall next to him. "People dislike me, for what my blood origins are….even Ace became cold with me, now you tell me, why would I be happy about it, if the person I loved, pushed me away for weeks after finding that out?" he asks, Nami then looks away knowing he had a point, he sighs. "But that doesn't matter anymore does it…? He's gone…now the only people after me are the marines and this man who claims to be my father." Sanji explains, he then runs his hand through his hair, he could feel a headache coming on and he was starting to feel like shit.

"Don't worry Sanji," Luffy states causing the crew to look at the teen who was smiling at him. "No matter what or where you are from, you'll always be Sanji to me, and the rest of the crew." Hearing that, Sanji smiles at his captain, for once since this started to happen, he felt happy, and at peace. Sighing Law reaches over to the counter and pulls out a few bottles of a strange liquid.

"What's that Trafy?" Luffy asks, hearing that causes the older male to roll his eyes. He hated it when Straw hat would call him that, but there would be no way to get him to stop, so instead he ignores him (Which he dully noted.) only made it worse. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground, with a pouting Luffy siting on his back. "TRAFY!"

"It's medicine for your chef! Get off of me!" Zoro growls as he yanks the captain off the older man, allowing the doctor to get up and walk over to the blond. "Now, this will help with your fever. If the rest of you could leave the room that would be greatly appreciated." Nodding Zoro orders everyone out of the room leaving the two males alone once again. Sanji was grateful for that, he still was uneasy about the crew knowing, and he could already tell that whatever relationship he had with Nami was going to change and nor for the better. He frowns, noticing this, Law sets the medicine down on the table next to the bed. "Still worried?" he asks, the blond nods, hearing that, Law motions for the blond to scoot over, which he does, Law then strips himself of his coat and kicks his shoes off. He then lays down next to the blond, who snuggles closer to him. "Don't. Your crew doesn't care."

"Do you…?" he asks shyly, Law then looks down at him and nuzzles his face into the blond strands. It was a shock that the blond cared of he cared about his past. "Law…?"

"No, you're still you..." hearing that, Sanji smiles, wraps his arms around the older male, and much to Law's shock, the blond leans up and gives him a peck on the cheek. He could tell the blond was blushing madly and was trying to hide the fact of what he just did. Smirking he nods and lets the blond fall back to sleep and he soon, follows into dream land as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: hi everyone. i am so sorry that i made you wait this long, but my computer wasn't turning on so i had to dive all the way to san Fernando to get it fixed, but thank you for patiently waiting, so here is the next chapter, please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Waking up feeling someone hugging Sanji from behind wasn't exactly how he had expected to wake up, but he relaxes after yesterday's events come rushing back to him. He blushes and buries his face into the pillow, but he made no move to get up. He sighs, but frowns feeling the older man wake up, get up and walk out of the room. Once he was gone Sanji sits up. He knew that he shouldn't be getting this close to Law. But he couldn't help it! The man was **_fucking attractive_**. Sighing he runs his hand through his hair, becoming frustrated with himself.

"I see your awake Mr. Blackleg." Looking up Sanji stairs at him with confusion. What was with the cold tone? Law then walks over and takes hold of his arm and pulls out a syringe. "This is medication for your fever."

"What's wrong?" Sanji asks, Law sighs knowing exactly what the blond meant. But he wasn't going to risk Doflamingo target him because he had grown close to the chef, so as of this morning, he promised himself that he wouldn't allow himself to show those kinds of feelings towards the blond. So he simply ignores him. Sanji noticing that frowns and gets a slightly hurt look in his eyes. "Law what-" he flinches slightly feeling the older male inject the medication into his arm, looking up at the older male he could see the same tense stature in the way he was standing that he was withdrawing into his shell, and pushing him away. "Hey, what's gotten into you?"

"You're a liability Mr. Blackleg. I cannot afford distractions right now. And if Doflamingo finds out that I was even remotely close to you, he will target you. And I do not want to be responsible for whatever happens to you." Law snaps, which causes the blond to lower his gaze to his own lap as he listens to the older male's footsteps leave the room. Once he was gone, the blond lets tears flow freely from his eyes.

Of course, why would he expect any different from people? He didn't believe that the older man had told him. Law wasn't exactly known to like people of the government. And now that he knew who he was, and who his family was, maybe that's why he started acting that way. The blond then lays down on his side, back facing the door. He then curls in on himself and sobs quietly.

On the other side of the door, Law couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for doing that to the chef. But he had to keep him safe. He didn't want to risk the blond getting hurt because of him. Doflamingo had just sent him a letter with a picture of himself and the blond together in the market not too long ago. Meaning, he was close and he knew that the blond was someone important to him. So had to push him away, even if it meant hurting the blond the way he just did. And he knew that this wouldn't go unheard of by the crew. They were bound to find out and when they did, he could expect a fight between himself and the First-mate who was protective of everyone on this crew. He could hear the sobs coming from the blond, but he **_HAD _**to do this. This was the only way he could protect the blond, pushing himself away from the door he walks away.

000

Nami frowns as she continues to run her hand through Sanji's hair. He had told her everything that had just happened, and she felt angry at Law. But then when she went to confront him, he merely explained how he didn't want Doflamingo to target the blond because he had grown fond of him. She thought it was a ligament worry, but then he also was in the wrong. The blond was strong enough to take care of himself. She winces slightly feeling the sob rack the body of the older crewmate causing her to lean down and wrap her arms around him.

"Sanji…" she calls weakly, trying to get the blond to look up at her, but it doesn't work. She sighs, she had no idea what to do to make the chef feel better. "Don't worry about him. You have the rest of us. You don't need him to care about you when you have Me, Robin, Luffy, Franky, Brook, Chopper, and believe it or not, Zoro…please cheer up," she explains tilting the blonds head so that he was now looking up at her. "Come on…where's that smile?" she asks, the blond merely shakes his head at her. She frowns and whips away the stray tears, at least he was no longer sobbing but letting out smile sniffles and whimpers. "Sanji…when we dock, want to come with Robin and I? It'll be fun. The three of us can go and spend time together and get you mind off of things…how does that sound? Say yes please." She begs, Sanji sighs feeling even guiltier for making his precious ladies worry so much and for making his beloved Nami **_BEG_**.

"Okay…sure anything for my girls." Hearing that the girl lets out a happy squeak and hugs the chef tightly, causing him to smile, let out a small chuckle and hug her in return. "Thank you Nami…" he whispers, she pulls away giving him a warm smile and gently ruffling his hair knowing it got his nerves.

"No problem. Now, get up and meet me on the upper deck." With that she walks out of the room leaving the blond to himself. Nodding he gets up, showers, brushes his teeth and walks out to the deck. He was slightly nervous, he didn't want to run into Law alone and have an awkward moment with the older man. Once reaching the upper deck he was greeted with the sight of his girl's sun bathing, which surprisingly he didn't have a reaction, he merely walked over and sat between the two. He then feels one of them pat him on the head.

"Nice of you to join us Cook-san. Feeling better?" Robin asks kindly he then lays down so that he was facing up at the sky and watches the clouds float by.

"I've been better but, I'll live. Do you ladies want me to make you something to drink?" he asks, Nami smiles at him, even when he was the one that needed to be papered and spoiled he was always thinking about the crew. They were always the first things on his mind no matter the situation and that made them happy, but sometimes he would need to be reminded that he needed to take care of himself and think about himself for a bit.

"Oh no, we're fine. It's you we have been worried about Cook-san…so, does it bother you so much of who you are?" Robin asks, the blond then sighs. She could only take that as a yes, she then sits up and looks down at him, he was staring blankly at the clouds passing by as Sunny sailed calmly over the waves. The only thing that could be heard was the rustling of the tangerine trees, the waves hitting the bottom of the ship, and the laughter of the younger crew members as they ran up and down the ship. "Sanji?" it was rare when Robin would call someone by their names, but she wanted the chef to answer her question and she needed his attention at the moment. And it seemed to have worked because he was now looking up at her.

"In all honesty…yes…I never asked to be who I am…I never asked to be told…because to tell the truth…People change how they act around you when they find out things like that…and it's not right." He explains, siting up and pulsing his legs to his chest. At that moment, he didn't look like he young adult, he looked like a young hurt teenager who had no idea how to deal with what was going on in his life. He looked vulnerable and that was something the blond hated feeling and looking like. He wasn't a man to show weakness, he liked to keep a strong face for everyone on the ship and mostly in front of Zoro thanks to their strong rivalry. "I just don't know what to do."

"How about not worry about it?" Nami asks, he then looks up at her confused. "Look, so one or two people will change their behavior with you. So what? We are your crew…and we don't care who you are or what your past is…Nakama. Don't forget it." She explains to him, he stirs at her with shock then smiles at her as tears fall form his face. Nami smiles back at him knowing those where tears of joy, she then sits down next to him and hugs him tightly along with Robin who had begun to run her hand gently through his hair. "No matter what happens…you're still our Nakama…and we won't let anything or anyone take you away from us…understand?" he nods as she pulls away and kisses his forehead. Suddenly she gets a shocked look and gets up. "LUFFY!"

"What!? I didn't do anything!" he whines, she groans and rolls her eyes.

"Not that idiot! There's a typhoon coming in from the north! We need to head west to avoid it!" she explains to him, looking up the crew could see dark clouds appearing as thunder rips the sky in half. She flinches at the loud sound and the bright flash of light it creates. "Oh no…Lower the main sail! Get to tying everything down!" she orders, sending the crew scrambling to get the jobs done, climbing up the ropes Sanji loosens the ropes that held the main sail.

"Big wave guys!" Franky calls, hearing that the blond looks up and sees the said wave as it washes over the ship. Once it was gone Franky looks around. "Hey! Everyone okay!? Give me a shout!"

"Robin, Chopper Usopp and I are good!" Nami calls out.

"Same goes for me, Luffy, Brook and Law!" Zoro explains running up next to the cyborg, suddenly, Law looks around.

"Where is Mr. Blackleg!?" hearing that Nami rushes over to the railing and looks down into the water that was thrashing around Sunny. She knew exactly what had happened, he was thrown overboard and now somewhere in the water. She turns to look at Law.

"Law! Do you see him!?" she asks, he too was looking over the railing, growling he was about to answer her but stops seeing the blond come up for air, only to get dragged back down.

"He's over here!" he calls, rushing over she looks over and sees him come up, looking around she sees a rope and throws it over to him. "Mr. Blackleg! Tie that to your waits! And we will pull you up!" Law instructs, he could see the blond nod, but another wave washes over them causing the blond to be roughly pushed back under. He curses under his breath, he really wanted to jump in after him, but he couldn't swim. At that moment he felt like tearing his hair out knowing he couldn't even jump into the sea to help the blond. Suddenly he sees Zoro jump into the water, the blond hadn't come back up, causing the swordsman to jump in, the crew had become nervous not entirely sure if he was going to come back up, suddenly they see Zoro holding the unconscious blond and with his other hand holding onto the rope. Nodding Law begins to pull the rope up with the help of Franky, once up on the deck, Zoro lays Sanji down who was unmoving.

"He's not breathing!" Zoro tells them, Law then presses his ear to the man's chest and it was true, siting up, he pulls the blond up and runs his finger down the blonds back, finding a pressure point, he press down on it, causing the blond to gasp and start coughing up water violently, causing his body to spasm and cling onto the older man as he begins to shiver from the clod. Sighing in relief the First-mate reaches down and helps Law stand up with the blond in his arms. "Take him in side, we got everything settled out here." Nodding the doctor rushes inside and down to the infirmary.

000

Law sighs as he kicks the door open and then kicks it closed. The blond in his arms was shaking violently, walking into the bathroom he sits the blond down on the toilet and presses his hand to the blond's forehead. His skin was icy cold.

"L-La-Law…C-c-cold…" the blond tells him weakly, the older man looks at him with worry and nods.

"I know. Do me a favor and get undressed, I'll bring you warmer cloths. We can give you a warm bath once I come back. How does that sound to you Mr. Blackleg?" he asks, the blond nods as Law nods back at him, getting up he walks over and turns on the hot water and fills the tub up as the chef struggles to get the buttons of his shit undone, walking back over the blond he helps him out of shirt. "Can I trust you to undress the rest of yourself and turn the water off once it's full?" he asks, the blond nods slowly, Law then brushes a few stray strands of hair out of the chef's face before he walks out to find some warm, dry clothes for the blond.

Once he comes back he could see the blond already In the tub and the water off, he walks over, kneels down, and uses one arm to hold the blond up slightly as he pokes at his ribs to check to see if anything was broken (Which nothing was thankfully). He then lets the blond settle in the water. He was still shivering so after he was out of the tub he would let him get dressed, and get him to bed. He hoped that this wouldn't give the blond a cold later on in the day once they got out of the storm (Which had calmed down slightly, but not much).

"How are you feeling Sanji?" Law asks, he hoped using his name would make the blond pay attention to him and the coldness of his own body. The said pirate then looks down at him.

"O-Okay…c-c-cold still….b-but better…" he explains as he then coughs, Law couldn't help but wince at that. He sounded like it hurt his chest, and he wouldn't doubt it if it did. Nodding he reaches over and pulls the plug letting the water drain, grabbing a towel, he helps the blond get out of the tub.

"Dry yourself off, and get dressed. I'll carry you to the room." Nodding the blond does what the man asks of him and suddenly he barely get the blue long sleeve over his head and his arms in the sleeves before Law picks him up and carries him to the room. Sanji shivers as he buries his face into the older male's shoulder. "Feeling okay?" the blond nods. Looking down at the bed he could see Law's hand pulling the blankets back and then the tattooed man lays him down and pulls the thick blankets over his scrawny frame. "Sleep, I'll be here if you need anything." The doctor explains, the blond grabs his wrist.

"W-Why…why did you act like….like that t-t-this morning..?" Sanji asks, Law could clearly hear the hurt in his voice without even needing to look up, he knew the blond had a hurt look on his face. "P-please…please tell me...I…I have to know…W-what I did w-wrong." Hearing that Law looks down at him and kneels down, gently running his hand through Sanji's hair.

"You've done nothing wrong…it's just…Doflamingo Knows…he knows that I've grown close to you and now he will stop at nothing to get to me, though you. I did that in hopes that maybe if I pushed you away, he would leave you alone…believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you. For as long as we are in this alliance, I'll protect you and never hurt you as if you were my own crew…" Sanji nods slowly.

"W-What about after…?" the older man smiles.

"As if I could bring myself to harm you or your crew after all of this." Hearing that causes the blond to smile, but Law could tell the blond wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open much longer, so he continues to run his hand through the blond hair until the said chef was finally asleep. Sighing, he pulls back and sits in a chair close to the bedside. Crossing his arms over his chest, he closes his eyes and hopes maybe he too could get some sleep as well.

000

Law's eyes snap open as he hear the door to the room open, looking up he relaxes slightly seeing it was the ship's doctor. The said reindeer walks over to the bed and looks at Sanji. Then at the warlord.

"How is he? Any broken bones?" Chopper asks in a low tone as to not wake the sleeping blond, who had his face buried into the pillow. Law looks over at the blond and sighs.

"He's alright. I hope he doesn't catch a cold after this. It would be more work than I need, right now when Doflamingo is just waiting to make his move." Law explains to him Chopper nods as he frowns hearing the blond whimper in his sleep. "He does that every so often…why am not sure. But it could be the cause of a nightmare he can't wake up from at the moment." He adds, Chopper once again nods, and he turns to look at the older male.

"How much longer until….you know…" Law sighs. He honestly didn't know how long until he had to leave, but he knew it wouldn't be for a while. Looking down at the blond, it was Sanji he was more concerned about at the moment.

"Not sure. With what just happened, imagine a few more days. Nothing more, nothing less." Law explains, nodding Chopper sighs as he looks around. "Not to worry. I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Law, I was wondering…just who is the man after Sanji?" Chopper asks shyly, sighing Law sits up and looks down at the sleeping blond. He knew who the man was. He knew exactly who he was and why he was after their chef. Law gives the younger doctor a nod. "Can you tell me a bit of who it is?"

"He goes by the name of king and Noble Pirate captain Kaiser. The man is ruthless at getting what he wants…I've only heard stories, I've never actually seen it myself but apparently he was also part of Gol D. Roger's crew for a few years until he met his wife who was a Marine captain at the time," Law begins as Chopper then sits down and listens to the older man. "But of course, the man is well known around in the Blues as being a very humble man, cared for his people and the people of the other blues…but that was only the case because of who he was married to. Her name was Hope. Despite being a marine she was a kind woman with a good heart." Law explains with a small smile on his face, which surprised the small reindeer. The man siting before him was never known for smiling. "Kaiser and Hope are Mr. Blackleg's parents. So he is the son of a king, but the son of a king that lost his crown years ago. The same night his son was taken from him along with his own wife." Chopper then looks at him with curiosity and worry.

"What do you mean? Was he over thrown? Did the people dive him away?" Law shakes his head slowly as he looks down at the ground. "Law?"

"The night he was no longer a king, was the night his wife died brining your chef into the world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza: Hi my beloved readers, thank you so much for waiting for me to update, so here is chapter 4, please enjoy and review.**

* * *

"What?" Chopper asks with horror, he didn't quite understand it, but he had a feeling this story was turning dark. But then it hit the young doctor, how did Law know all of this?

"Mr. Blackleg's mother died giving birth to him. That same night, was the night a buster call was made to the marines to kill everyone and destroy everything," he hears a gasp escape from the other doctor.

"What? But why? They didn't do anything wrong. Who would do such a thing?" Law sighs.

"Who indeed…but as I was saying, Kaiser was infuriated by the death of his wife, he hated your chef from the moment he was told his wife didn't make it. It was actually him that gave Mr. Blackleg to the government as a way of saying, keep the hire to my thrown, and leave me alive…it was a cowardly thing to do." Chopper nods. "From what I recall, your chef said he grew up in an orphanage up until he was five correct?"

"Yeah, and he started working on the orbit when he was six, and didn't meet Owner Zeff until he was seven." Law nods. He knew a bit about Sanji's past, but only that he had met and was taken in by Redleg Zeff when he was seven. Nothing more nothing less. Whatever he wasn't telling him was more than likely because it was still a sensitive topic, or he just felt as if it wasn't so important to talk about.

"I see…well, looks like I'm going to send Zeff a letter…I wish to inform him of everything that is happening." Law explains, nodding Chopper gets up and runs out of the room. Chuckling slightly he turns back to look at the slim form of the chef. He frowns as he then looks back down at the ground and waited for the small doctor to return with paper and ink. He felt obligated to let the blond's '**_guardian_**' know what was going on currently. After all, the man had fought him years ago and had won. So he needed to let Zeff know what was happening.

"Law, here." Looking to his right, he sees Chopper holding paper, and envelope, and ink to him. Nodding the older male takes it from the reindeer, turns to the desk by the bed and starts to write out the letter. Chopper sighs as he turns to look at the chef was still asleep. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He couldn't believe who his parents were, and his poor mother had died the night he was born. He could only imagine the pain she must have been in and all of the blood she must have lost. He felt bad for the blond. But he didn't seem to know anything about his mother or father. And he couldn't blame him. "Law…do you think-"

"Do not worry yourself over nothing. He will be fine…so long as that man doesn't get to him. Now you should head back to the deck with the others. They might worry that I've cut you to pieces." He chuckles, Chopper smiles, nodding he walks out once again leaving him alone with the blond. Sighing he folds the letter and puts it into the envelope. He would finish it later once he didn't feel so tired. Once again he leans back in the chair and closes his eyes.

000

"Law…Law wake up." Opening his eyes, the said doctor looks up and is met with the face of a softly smiling navigator. "Hey, come on lunch is ready." She urges as she tugs at his arm, nodding he gets up, stretches until he hears a satisfying pop in his back. But he stops mid step as he hears a groan come from the blond, turning back around he walks over to the bed side. He could see the blond shivering slightly and constantly twisting and turning.

He could also see beads of sweat rolling down his face, his breathing was labored. Cursing under his breath he runs over to a draw in a cabinet and begins to rampage through it, Nami becoming worried had rushed to the blond's bed side and was gently running her hand through his hair in hopes to calm him down slightly from moving around.

"Put this under his tongue." Nodding Nami takes the thermometer and then moves away letting the older pirate step closer to the chef who was struggling to wake up. "Go get a bowl of cold water and a rag."

"Right." The navigator then runs out of the room to retrieve the items the older man had asked for. She felt slightly nervous once she had hear the man let a string of curses, she knew something was wrong with the blond. Slamming the door open to the kitchen it causes the others to look at her with confusion as they watch her run to the sink, grab a bowl and fill it up with cold water.

"Um, Nami what are you doing?" Usopp asks, she then looks at the rest of the crew.

"It's Sanji," Zoro and Luffy's looks of confusion then turn to looks of worry. "It looks like he's running a fever, a high one at that."

"Oh no! Sanji!" Chopper cries out as he takes the bowl from Nami and the rag as he runs out of the room. Leaving the crew in silence.

"Well, that happened pretty quickly." Zoro states as they go back to eating.

000

"Law how is he!?" Chopper asks with worry, but he is met with silence as he sees the room empty, looking around he walks over to the bathroom and he sees the said pirate holding the blond's upper body so that his head wouldn't fall under water and drown. Why had Law put him in the tub full of water he guessed because his fever got worse. Worry was over taking the small doctor as he watched Law bring up a bit of water in his hand and pour it on the back of the blond's neck, causing a whimper to escape from chef, which also leads him to squirm and try to get away from the cold. He could hear the older male coo comforting words into the blond's ear.

"He's going to be okay if I can bring his fever down…can you go get him some warm clothes for me?" he asks nodding Chopper runs down to the men's quarters. Looking through the blond's cloths, he really couldn't find anything that would actually keep him warm, groaning, he runs back to the infirmary and into the bathroom. "Anything?" Chopper shakes his head. Law sighs and looks at the small reindeer. "In my room, there is a box. In that box I have an old hoodie that he can have. Its black and yellow with my crew's jolly roger." Nodding chopper once again runs out of the room. Looking back at the blond, he could see a bluish gray eye peeking out from underneath his eyelashes. "Mr. Blackleg…Mr. Blackleg, look at me…" Law whispers, Sanji whimpers letting his head rest on the older male's shoulder.

"Law…Wha-"

"Hush. Let us get you out of this water and into something warm shall we?" the blond whimpers again, pulling the plug and letting the water go down the drain, he pulls the blond up to his feet and out onto a towel on the ground. Helping the blond put on his cloths, he sees chopper run back in with the said hoodie he had told him to bring. Reaching out he takes it from the small deer and turns to the blond who was leaning heavily against him. "Mr. Blackleg, we need to get this on you. It will keep you warm and perhaps by late tonight you should be feeling better." Nodding Sanji allows the man to move him enough so that the black and yellow hoodie was slipped over his head. Law couldn't help but grin, the hoodie was much too big for the thin blond, and the sleeves went past his wrist completely covering his hands.

Chopper also along with the older doctor couldn't help but smile, but that smile fades as he hears the blond whimper and struggle to remove the sweater. But law gently grabs his hands and stops him, causing the chef to whimper loudly.

"Hot…" Law frowns as he picks up the blond fighter bridle style and walks back into the room to lay him back down. Once back in the bed, Sanji almost immediately falls asleep. **_ALMOST_**, but in his mind, he was now freezing and wasn't getting any warmer. Frowning Law could see the violent shivers attacking the slim frame of the chef. Looking around the room he sees another blanket folded on another chair in the room, walking over he grabs it and places it over the blond.

"I know, I know. I'm trying Mr. Blackleg." Law explains as he watches the blond nod and pull the blankets tighter around himself. Sighing he runs his hand through his own hair. He knew this cold would pass over without much problem, but right now the blond was going through the toughest state which was the fever and body chills.

Suddenly the door slams open, startling the older doctor and the blond who had woken up because of the noise. Growling he sees an out of breath Usopp.

"Dare I even ask why you are making such a ruckuses?" Law asks, the said sharpshooter, shivers slightly, the man was scary at times, but he would never say that to the warlords face. "Well?" he asks leaning over and running his hand through the blond's hair to get him back to sleep.

"P-Pirate ship. Law, they are asking for Sanji." Hearing that, Law stands so quick that it falls back to the floor causing Usopp to yelp. "L-Law?" growling Law rushes out of the room but stops to look at the younger male.

"Stay here with him. No matter what happens, **_DO NOT _**leave his side you understand?" Nodding the sniper watches as the doctor runs down the hallway and up to the deck.

000

Reaching the deck Law gets a shocked look seeing a ship almost twice the size of Sunny. Looking up he growls recognizing that crew's Jolly Roger. He knew that the chef's father was out on the grand line looking for him, but he had no idea he was here in new world. Walking he stops once he was standing next to Luffy who was openly glaring at the other pirate.

"I'll ask you again, where is Sanji?" the man asks, he stood at a proud six foot three by what Law could tell, short black hair, and blue eyes. He had pistols strapped to each side along with two swords strapped to his back. He had a scar staring from his left eye that ran down parallel to the right side of his face ending just under his cheek bone. He could hear a growl escape from Zoro.

"And again, I'll tell you to go eat shit. 'cuz we aren't telling you anything." Zoro tells him, law smirks but that fades as soon as he sees the man glares at him. "Who the hell are you anyway!? Get the hell off of our ship!"

"I'm the king of the north Blue Kingdom, and Pirate captain of the noble pirates. You can call me Kaiser. Now return to me my son. Or I'll have to sink this vessel and kill you all." The man explains calmly, Law then begins to laugh at that causing the others to look at him with shock.

"Hey! Why can you laugh at enemies but I can't!? That's not fair Trafy!" Luffy pouts, Law then shakes his head as he looks up and glares at the man.

"You make me sick. Take back your son!? Oh please save that story for people who are actually going to take your word for it! You cannot fool me. I know the story! I know your just want him dead! And let me inform you, I will not allow you to harm him!" Luffy then smirks as he turns back to glare at the pirate captain, readying himself to attack the man if needed to.

"So, a warlord such as yourself is willing to give up that title for one person?" Kaiser asks, Law nods curtly. "Then you and this crew die today." Suddenly, they hear a scream come from below deck causing everyone to turn and look at the door way only to see a man with dark blond hair, a cigar hanging from his lips and Sanji thrown over his shoulder while holding an unconscious Usopp in his free hand. Seeing that Law gets a shocked look.

How had that man even get past them!? When did he even get on the Sunny!? Was Usopp alright? Is he dead? He doubted the sniper was dead but he wanted to make sure once they got Sanji. Growling he sees Luffy run past him and towards the man. But Law could tell something wasn't right.

"Straw hat don't!" law warns, but the said teen didn't listen as watched the young captain punch the man across the face, but much to the shock of everyone, the man hadn't even flinched nor made an attempt to move. Even Luffy seemed shocked at this. That is until he was suddenly punched in the chest and sent into the water. "Straw hat! Damn you!" Law growls as he pulls out his sword and charges at the nameless pirate, but is suddenly slammed to the ground and pined there. Looking up he growls seeing a young woman with light pink hair and green eyes.

"Now, now honey. Let's not make this harder than it needs to be." She says, squeezing the arm she had pinned behind his back, causing the male to wince. She then looks up and sees that the green haired swordsman was just now coming back up on deck. She smiles then gently removes Law's hat and begins to pet his head. "You're cute. Such a shame we have you kill you. I would have loved to keep you."

"Go fuck yourself woman." She growls then squeezes his arm once more causing him to grunt in pain. "Hurry up and get him to the ship Cairo. We don't have time for this." She explains, looking up Law could see the man that had their blond thrown over his shoulder walk back to his ship.

"Don't you dare!" Chopper yells, but Law could see that they were all being restrained in some way, suddenly Law felt all of his energy drain from him. He curses under his breath knowing that the woman had cuffed him with sea stone. Looking up before losing consciousness was that all the devil fruit eaters on the ship had been cuffed with sea stone.

000

"How is he doctor?" Kaiser asks, as he watches his ship's doctor attempt to put a thermometer In the blond's mouth, but he was suddenly kicked away into the opposite wall causing the captain to wince. He had herd that the blond had powerful legs, but that wasn't what he was expecting, looking at his son he could see the blond sitting up and glaring at them. "Are you okay lea?"

"Yes captain, but I have to say, you son is quite the strong one, he just broke three of my ribs."

"Damn straight I did….n-next time I'll brake your skull…s-stay away from me..." Sanji growls weakly as he then goes into a coughing fit. Kaiser sighs as he helps up the doctor and then walks over to Sanji who trying to catch his breath. Growling the blond attempts to kick him too, but is shocked when the man grabs his leg stopping him. "Let me go…w-what did you do to my crew…?" he asks, the man sighs as he lets the chef's leg down gently and sits down on a chair.

"Your crew along with that warlord…are dead." Hearing that Sanji gets a shocked look.

"Lair! There is-"he suddenly cuts himself off seeing Kaiser hold up his hand. He knew the man was going to show him something, but on the inside he was praying that it wasn't true.

"You don't believe me. That's fine. Maybe this will proof enough, Cairo." He call, the said man walks in and drags in what looked like a burnt sail, spreading it out, Sanji's blood runs cold as he sees his crew's Jolly Roger on the sail and wrapped in the sail where small little items that belonged to the crew, either burnt or covered in blood., their blood. He could feel his own hands shaking, this had to be some sort of trick, it just had to be, what shocked him most and made him believe this was real was Luffy's straw hat sitting on the ground. If they were alive, there would be no way Luffy would have ever let them put their hands on that hat. "I can tell just by looking at you that you believe me now."

"You…bastard!" Sanji yells as he attempts to kick the man but again he grabs his leg and brake it causing the blond to scream in pain. With that Kaiser picks up the hat and places it next to the blond who slowly reaches for it and hugs it to his chest tightly. He could feel tears falling from his eyes, he couldn't believe that his own crew, the people he called family where killed by this man he didn't even know. A man who just claimed to be his father with no actual proof that it was true. "I swear by this hat I'll murder you…" the said pirate merely laughs as he would out of the room, leaving Sanji alone with the doctor who looked nervous. "Your next…don't touch me." Sanji warns, Lea sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Listen kid. Captain said for me to fix you up and that's what I'm going to do. He still has plans for you before he actually kills you." He jumps slightly hearing the blond growl. But he ignores him and walks over, much to his surprise, the blond didn't attempt to fight him as he began to set his leg. He could feel violent shakes coming from the blond as he tried to keep sobs form escaping. He wouldn't lie, he felt that the captain had lied to the kid, he could the blond loved his crew to no end. "Hey kid, sorry about your crew, but it-"again he was sent flying into opposite wall. "Geez kid, even with a broken leg you can brake bones can't you?" he asks gasping for breath, he blond had nailed him right in the chest and he could tell that Sanji didn't give a single damn if he could breathe or not. He just wanted to hurt that man as much as he could and he was going to do so for as long as he was here. He then allows the man set his leg and leave him alone in the room.

Looking down at the straw hat, Sanji frowns and continues to hug it tightly. looking up he could see Zoro's bandana, Usopp's googles, Robin's sun glasses along with Brook's, Nami's gold bracelet, Franky's sunglasses, and Chopper's medical bag. Seeing all of that on made the pain he was feeling in his chest hurt, but he noticed something else among the pile, getting up slowly, he limps over and picks up a small white gold chain with gold ring hanging from the end of it. He had no idea who this belonged too, so he looks on the inside of the ring and engraved in the ring the letters read _T.L. _getting a confused look, he slips on the necklace and picks up the other items. He couldn't help the now silent tears that started to fall once again, it was hard for him to accept the fact that his crew was gone.

"It's not fair…why do I get to live another day…but you guys didn't? Zoro how could have let that **_WEAKLING _**kill you…?" he whispers to himself as he curls in on himself in a corner of the room.

000

Groaning in pain Law opens his eyes and feels someone tugging at his hands, which causes him to quickly turn and kick the unknown person in the face.

"Ow! Yo bro what the hell was that for!?" Law rolls his eyes, it was just Franky, of course it was him, but he couldn't be too relaxed yet, he still felt weak as he let his head fall back onto the deck causing the older man to look down at the doctor with worry. "Hey man, you okay?"

"Fine…Sea Stone. It makes devil fruit eaters weak." He sees Franky nod. "Can you…get them off?" the cyborg nods as he goes back to cutting the cuffs off. Once that was done Law sits up and rubs the back of his neck and notices that his necklace was gone. "No…they didn't!" he hisses in anger as he searches his pockets. "Damn it they did!" he looks up and notices that they all seemed to be missing something. "No…they wouldn't…"

"They took my hat!" Luffy cries with anger as he looks around in hopes to find the ship. But he sees nothing, causing him to growl once again. "Huh, Zoro where's your bandana?" The swordsman then looks at his arm and notices that it wasn't there.

"Hey, my goggles are gone too!" Usopp states, Law looks around and he could see each of the other pirates where looking for an item that Kaiser's crew must have taken, but for what reason? Then he gets up, but nearly stumbles it weren't for Nami who had hooked his arm over her shoulder and helped him stand.

"It must be a plan of theirs. I can't think of any other reason as to why they would take our things." Robin explains as Franky sits her down on a chair. She then looks around and then flinches feeling a cut on her hand, looking down she gets a confused look. "A cut…"

"I have one as well." Law states, he looks around and notices that everyone had some sort of wound on them, then it hits him. "They lied to him."

"Huh? What are you talking about Trafy?" Luffy asks, Law then sighs.

"They are tricking him…to him, we might be dead. That's why they took our stuff, and cut us. They are making it seem as if we were killed." Hearing that the crew goes into a state of shock, would Kaiser really do that? All the evidence they had lead up to that, so of course it was true right? Sighing Law runs his hand through his hair. He looks up and in the far distance he could see the ship that the pirate captain had come on. "Over there, southeast. That's Kaiser's ship!" hearing that Franky begins to steer the ship in the direction Law had mentioned, running up to the railing Law growls.

He would get the blond back, even if it killed him. He made a promise to himself and Sanji that so long as he was in an alliance with this crew he would defend it as if it was his own. And he was a man of his word and he wouldn't brake it now. Looking at Luffy he could see that the teen was angry. And he couldn't blame him, Law was now slightly more willing to admit that he had fallen slightly for the blond, but would he say it out loud, no. not to Sanji's face, or to anyone's for that matter.

"Please Mr. Blackleg be okay…"

000

Crying out in pain, Sanji growls. They had set a post out on the deck, and chained his arms above his head, and his feet chained to the deck. They had left him out on the deck for hours in the hot sun, and now they had started wiping him. And it was none stop and they would often even cut him deeply with knives and swords. He had tears falling from his eyes and he couldn't stop them. This hurt so bad, but at least they had let him keep on Luffy's straw hat, the Necklace, Nami's gold bracelet, and Zoro's bandana. It helped him hold back some cries of pain.

But, knowing his crew was gone…knowing that they weren't ever going to come and save him, he started to wonder whether it was even worth fighting this man. He knew no one was going to come and save him, so what would be the point? Die a free pirate and meet his crew again in the afterlife? (If there was one to begin with.) Or die a prisoner? He didn't know, but dying a free man sounded pretty tempting.

"Marine ship closing in Captain!" Looking up Sanji sure enough sees a marine ship pull up, but not just any Marine ship, it was Smokers. Growling he watches as the man and Tashigi walk onto the deck, and needless to say, Smoker did **_NOT _**look pleased.

"Well, Well. Hello their Vice Admiral Smoker." Kaiser greets. Sanji then gets a confused look. Vice Admiral? When the hell was he promoted? For how long? Shaking his head, he suddenly lets out a cry, causing the said marine to look over.

"What is the meaning of this Kaiser?" Smoker asks with anger as he walks past him and to the blond who refused to look up at the older man.

"Just…doing what pirates do when you have a prisoner, to- what are you doing!?" he asks as he watches Tashigi cut the chain and Smoker catching him before his upper body hit the deck. Growling Kaiser takes a step closer to them, but is suddenly stopped by Tashigi pointing the end of her blade at his face.

"We are doing what Marine's do. We will be taking him." Smoker explains, he then notices the blond had on several items that didn't belong to him, but he would save that question for later once he was able to get the blond onto his ship and looked at by a doctor. Watching as his second in command cut the chains around his ankles, he gets up and walks back to his ship. He knew Kaiser wasn't taking action because he would do so later, but he couldn't careless, he had his own power and the G5. He would love to see a mere fly like him try and attack his ship. The second both feet where on the deck he was attacked by a storm of worried questions from the said G5. All of them asking whether or not Sanji was alright.

But he merely ignored them and walked below deck, he could feel the blond shaking and griping tightly onto the front of his jacket. He didn't understand why he had Luffy's Straw hat, or Zoro's Bandana. Once reaching the infirmary, he kicks the door open startling the Doctor and his assistance. He walks over to the table and gently sits the blond down. But, he sees the blond slump forward onto his shoulder.

"Hey, what-"

"Just…give me a minute…" Sanji cuts in, Smoker sighs as the doctor rushes over and begins to examine the blond's back, causing the chef to flinch every now and then. Suddenly the said doctor's hand was grabbed roughly by the blond as he reached up to remove the straw hat on his head. "Don't. Touch. It." Sanji threatens. Smoker then shakes his head at the doctor who nods and leaves the hat alone.

"I have to clean the wounds on your back kid. But I'm going to warn you it's going to hurt like no other." He sees the blond nod. "Alright then." With that the man grabs a cloth and pours disinfectant on it. Smoker then feel's the blond tighten his grip on his coat as the man begins to clean out the wounds. But much to his surprise, the blond doesn't make a sound. "The wounds are deep, but not so bad. Some rest and he will be fine. Now as for your leg, I'll have to set it." Sanji nods.

"I-I'll be fine…" he gasps out, then flinches. "Why…Why a-are you helping me…?" he asks pushing Smoker away now that he felt as if he could sit up on his own, but he had a tight grip on the table edge and refused to look up at the marine. Smoker sighs as he blows a puff of smoke into the blond's face causing him to start coughing. "O-only you would smoke such poor quality tobacco." Smoker chuckles, feeling slightly relived that the blond still seemed to be himself.

"I'm helping you, because I don't trust that man. Seeing the G-5 are under my orders, I can do as I please. They don't listen to anyone other than their own rules and on occasion, mine and Tashigi's." Smoker explains, not really satisfied with the answer Sanji glares up at him. "I did it because as I told you, I don't trust him…and because I felt like it." Sighing Sanji nods and then feels the doctor begin to wrap bandages around his torso, Smoker then sits down and crosses his legs and waits for the doctor to finish up with the blond. He wanted to ask him a few questions and he wouldn't be able to if the man was in the room with them, he had a feeling the blond wouldn't talk if someone else was in the room.

"How bad is my leg?" Sanji asks, the said doctor sighs as he sets it.

"Well, in all honesty, if you were any other person, this would be a brake. Luck you it's only a fracture and should heal in a couple of weeks."

"Good. Done?" Smoker asks, the doctor nods. "Can you leave us alone then?" nodding the man walks out of the room leaving the chef alone with the logia type, making him nervous. "Mind telling me why you were on his ship? And why you have all of those things?" hearing that causes the blond to suddenly stiffen. Smoker noticing this immediately narrows his eyes. What was going on with this pirate? What was he trying to pull? Just as he was about to ask him what was going on, he notices water droplets falling to the ground. Was he…crying? Now this was defiantly wired, something he sure as hell wasn't used to nor did he know how to handle it. Then again the male could be faking it. "Just what the hell are you trying to pull pirat-"

"Gone…" Sanji cuts in, causing the Marine to look at him with shock. "T-They're….gone…all of them….Luffy, Zoro…Robin, Nami, Chopper…U-Usopp, Franky B-Brook….E-Even Law…Gone! Dead sinking to the bottom of the ocean!" Sanji snaps as then begins to let out sobs. He didn't care anymore about his pride, he didn't care if Smoker was a Marine, the people he loved, his crew, and his **_FAMILY_** was gone! And all of them dead and taken out by a man he hardly knew who claimed to be his father.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Dead?" Smoker asks, he then hears the door open and sees Tashigi walk in with a look of shock and slight pity. Looking back at the blond could see him covering his face with his hands. Smoker couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, so Kaiser a regular human had managed to take out the straw hat crew and the Warlord law.

"Sanji…is this true…?" Tashigi asks, the blond nods, she frowns and walks to him wrapping her arms around the pirate who sobs grew louder. She tightens her grip around the blond, she knew that he was going through a lot of pain, she couldn't imagine losing Smoker and the G-5. They had become her family much like how Luffy and the others had become the chef's family.

Sighing, Smoker gets up and gently begins to rub the blond's back in small circles. This was awkward for him, but he felt bad for the blond. Pirate or not, to lose people you loved, was never easy and it was always painful. He knew, tonight was going to be one of the hardest nights he would have from here on out.

000

Needless to say, Smoker was right. Last night, the blond hadn't slept at all. Right now, the blond was out on the deck merely staring out at the ocean. He had a look of (At times) complete blankness, and other times, complete hate. Sighing, Smoker gets up and stands next to the blond who was sitting on the railing of the ship. Neither of them said a word to another.

Sighing Smoker brakes the silence.

"I'm not going to turn you in." hearing that Sanji's head snaps to look at him causing his neck to pop Smoker winces, that didn't sound pleasant at all. He reaches up and gently rubs the back of the blond's neck to help him relax. And it seemed to work because the blond wasn't tense anymore.

"Why aren't you going to turn me in?" Sanji asks, Smoker sighs.

"Not entirely sure, but…I'm not going to. You can stay here on my ship if you like, but if not…we can take you back home in East blue." Sanji sighs. Did he want to go back to East Blue? Back to the restaurant? He wasn't so sure…he didn't want to go back and tell his old Geezer that he had given up on finding All Blue. He didn't want to let him down. So he shakes his head. "You want to stay here on this ship?" the blond nods. "Why?"

Sanji sighs as he holds Luffy's Straw Hat on his head a gust of wind blows by. "Because…If I go back home…I'll have to tell my old man that…" he trails off a moment feeling a surge of emotions run through him. "That I've given up on my dreams…that I'm not willing to even try anymore…" Smoker frowns. "He would be disappointed in me…he would kick me around then have start working again." He laughs slightly at that last part. "So…I rather stay on this ship...if…that's alright with you…?" Smoker smirks.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't offering." Hearing that the blond smiles, but that soon disappears.

"Wait…won't you get in trouble for keeping **_ME _**a **_PIRATE _**on your ship?" Sanji asks, Smoker then chuckles, because that is exactly what the blond should be asking.

"G-5. I can do as I please." Hearing that Sanji laughs.

"Shitty Marine." Sanji says as he looks back out to the ocean. To think, he crew was laying on the bottom of the sea, rotting and being eaten. Thinking about it he had to wonder, where their deaths quick and painless? Or slow and painful? If their bodies were ever found, would he be able to recognize them? Would their bodies ever be found to begin with? The Chef hadn't even noticed when he had started crying until he felt Smoker gently wipes away the tears that fell down his face. "Sorry….I…"

"No need to apologize. Losing people you were close to hurts everyone. No matter who you are, no matter how tough they may seem…but, I'm surprised your upset over Law…it's not exactly like you've known him long." Sanji nods, he would admit, he had fallen for the man and hard. And to lose him so quickly hurt as much as it hurt to lose Ace.

"Losing Law…was like losing Ace all over again…" Sanji explains, the older male nods as he blows out a puff of smoke and looks out at the ocean. "So…guess you and I will get to know each other better now huh?" Smoker smirks and nods.

"So it would seem."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but heres Chapter 5. please review!**

* * *

"Luffy stop liking the fucking table!" Nami scolds causing Law to rub his temple in annoyance, he really hoped they found Sanji soon that way not only would he wake up and see him every morning safe and sound, but so he can come into the galley for peace and quiet once again.

"But I'm hungry Nami!"

"I don't care! Don't lick the table!" she scolds and pinches the teen who yelps. Zoro rolls his eyes. Law groans as he lays his head on the table and continues to listen to the navigator and Captain arguing.

"HUNGRYYYYY!"

"SHUT UP LUFFY!"

"Why do all of you dolts shut your mouths!?" Law suddenly snaps causing everyone to look at the older man with shock. "Your constant arguing isn't going to get us to find Sanji anytime soon. And in all honesty I am in no mood to listen to listen to you two argue. Get your act together! For all we know Kaiser has already killed your chef while you just sat here fighting over something so unimportant!" With that, Law storms out of the galley and out to the deck.

Sighing he leans against the railing. He didn't mean to snap like that, but he was frustrated that they didn't seem in the least worried about the blond haired chef. But apparently they had enough to worry about other than the cook. Sighing he runs his hand through his hair, he had to begin to wonder, when did he exactly begin to worry about the chef as much as he was now? Sure, he had told him and Nami that he would look out for them and protect them as much as he would for his own crew, but did that really justify the fact that he had gotten this deep into becoming close to the straw hats when he had promised that they were merely an Alliance?

Law growls. "God damn it…"

"Well, it seems as if you're having a bit of a mental argument with yourself. Want to talk about it?" Robin asks, starling the doctor slightly. But he relaxes and looks back down at the ocean, he reaches up to his neck and frowns. He had forgotten they had taken his necklace. Robin notices this. "They took something of yours?" he nods.

"A White gold chain with a gold ring….it…has deep meaning to me." He explains Robin nods. "But…if they are really doing what I believe they are doing, then all of this was well played." Robin sighs as he leans against the railing and nods.

"Indeed….Kaiser seems to know that Sanji is right now in a mental fragile state. After all…he still hasn't fully recovered from Ace's death. So to trick him into thinking that we were all killed, and by taking our things and presenting it to him….it would seem like a flawless plan…if we weren't smart." Law smirks. Indeed it would have been flawless if they had been any other crew without intelligence. But Miss Nico also had a point about Sanji being mental fragile at the moment. Not only was he dealing with the fact that he was going to be constantly chased by marines and Kaiser for being of royal blood, but he was also trying to come to terms with the fact that Ace was gone, and that he wouldn't be seeing him anymore.

Law frowns, he could recall one morning not too long ago, the blond for some reason or another had woken up expecting to see Ace, he had cooked all of the man's favorite foods, only to be disappointed with the fact that Nami had pointed out that even though the food was good, Ace wasn't around anymore. Law had never seen the blond go from completely happy, and in a good mood, to depressed and lost.

He prayed to whatever god he was supposed to believe in that he would never see the like that again. But of course that was asking for something that couldn't be made true. The blond was always going to feel a void in his heart, and he knew something later on down the road something was going to trigger the memories of Ace and cause him to shed tears. But he knew that Sanji was also going to have his crew to look out for him, and always pull him back up on his feet.

"So, just how did you find out where this Kaiser was heading?" Law smirks as he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "My, my…aren't you the pit pocket." He chuckles.

"Hardly. Not like your Navigator. Apparently this island is small, so it should be easy to find them. Seeing they aren't expecting us…a sneak attack would be perfect."

"That's boring! Let's just storm the ship, kill every last of those bastards and make them pay for taking Sanji." Zoro suddenly cuts in walking over to Robin and the older male. Law then smirks and looks back at the open sea. "It would be so much easier and quicker." Hearing that law sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Yes, that could work, if you want him to kill your chef, then go on, be my guest and storm the ship." Zoro growls hearing that, but says nothing knowing the older male was right. "Exactly. Right now we have to worry about finding-"

"Um, guys…" Usopp calls, causing the others to look at the sniper, he was looking through the telescope and had a nervous look on his face. "I see his ship, but…"

"But?" Law asks as he walks over to the younger pirate. "What is it?"

"I see Kiaser's ship. But I also see Smoker's ship a good ways away. It looks like he was talking to Kaiser."

"You don't think Smoker has Sanji do you?" Chopper asks, Law then leans back against the mast and closes his eyes. Was there a chance that Smoker had Sanji? He doubt it, after all, Kaiser hired the marines to take the blond so if Kaiser already has the blond, why would Smoker take him? No he would have no reason to…but if the blond thought they were dead, would he have the will to keep fighting on and stay alive? "Law?"

"No…Smoker wouldn't take him if he hired him to begin with." Law explains, he then walks over to the figure head and jumps on it and sees Luffy glaring at the other pirate's ship. "Straw hat," Luffy then looks at him and back the other ship. "We should anchor for the night." Luffy nods as he gets up and walks past the older male to let their navigator know. Sighing Law could only hope that Sanji would hang on just a bit longer until they reached him.

000

Sighing, Sanji looks up and watches as the sun begins to set. He had officially been on Smoker's ship for a whole day, and he wouldn't lie he was having a good time. Tashigi was a joy to talk to, she always knew when he was feeling down so she would cheer him up as best as she could. And Smoker whenever he was up on the deck would stand next to him while he sat on the railing and would merely stand there with the chef until he finally spoke up and the two would have a rather nice conversation.

All in all, it was better being here then on Kaiser's ship. Sighing, Sanji pulls off Luffy's straw hat from his head and hugs it tightly to his chest. He missed his crew, nothing in the world would ever heal the wounds of losing Luffy and the others. But he couldn't understand how Kaiser's crew managed to ambush his crew and knew all of their weaknesses, and knew how to use it against them. And he had caught them by surprise. He couldn't help but let silent tears fall form his eyes, he hated that no matter how much he fought it, he would break into tears. He hadn't even noticed when Smoker was now standing next to him, until he felt a hand on his back.

"Your captain would want you sniffling like that." Sanji then looks up at him with teary eyes that makes the heart of the said marine melt slightly. Blushing slightly, Smoker looks away and sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. "I know it's hard. Hell, it's more than likely the hardest thing for you to have to fight through," Sanji nods slowly, only to hug the straw hat tighter. "But you have to stay strong. For them." Sanji nods as he looks back out at the sea. Smoker sighs as he leans against the railing.

"Smoker…"

"Hn."

"Thank-"the suddenly shaking of the ship cut off the blond causing him to nearly fall into the water if the logia type hadn't caught him. "What the hell!?" Sanji asks as the lights of the ship turn on and several of the G-5 run up on the deck, Smoker then helps the blond down from the railing and pulls out his jitte, he growls seeing Kaiser walk onto the deck. Sanji then gets a shocked look seeing the older man. How had he found them? "You…"

"Did you honestly think I would allow you to take my son marine? I am still a pirate, as there are several bombs strapped to your ship. So give him to me, and we will let you go." Smoker growls as he watches Tashigi glare at the said pirate and pull out her sword. "Your call."

"If you think that is enough to get me to listen to you, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought." Smoker explains, he then sees a pink haired, green eyed woman walk onto the deck.

"Kaiser, let's just take the kid, and blow this piece of shit up. He's a devil fruit eater so he can't swim. If the blast doesn't kill him, then the water will." She explains causing Sanji to growl.

"Is that how you killed some of my crew? In the most cowardly way possible!?" Sanji asks with anger as he puts the straw hat back on his head. Kaiser then smirks, sending a chill down the chef's spine. "Y-You sick bastard…" Suddenly, he sees Smoker charge at the pirate only to have his jitte blocked by the man's rather long sword. Seeing the said vice admiral struggle to push the man back scared the blond slightly. then out of the corner of his eye he could see the pink haired woman easily pin Tashigi to the deck, growling Sanji then tries to go and help her but is tackled to the ground, looking up he sees Cairo pinning him down.

"Leave him alone Kaiser! Your fight is with me! Not the people on this ship!" Smoker growls as he then pushes the man's blade aside and kicks him back. He then hears a pained scream from his second in command, looking over he could see a large laceration going across her stomach. "Tashigi! Damn you!" Sanji then growls as he then lifts his legs, hooks them around Cairo's neck and pulls him off, and slams him onto the deck. Once free he rushes over to the swordswoman and kneels down next to her. Lucky him the pink haired woman had jumped back and was now standing face to face with Smoker.

"Oh don't worry, she won't die…yet. Hand over the prince." She growls, Smoker then smirks as he blows out a puff of smoke.

"Fuck you." With that he charges at Kaiser, but then is thrown back into the mast by the pink haired girl. Shit, she knew haki. Growling he attempts to get up but suddenly he could feel all of his strength leave him, looking up he growls seeing her cuff his hand to part of the mast with seastone. Damn it, looking over he could see the blond pressing against Tashigi's wound to keep it from bleeding out.

"G-Go! G-Get out of here…" Smoker calls weakly causing the blond to look up at the marine which shock. Sanji then shakes his head.

"N-No! I'm not go-"

"S-Sanji…P-Please you….you have to…..g-g-go…run." Tashigi tells him, Sanji growls as he glares up at Kaiser and slowly gets up. "S-Sanji…D-don't…" Growling, he charges at the said Pirate reading himself to kick the man back onto his ship, but then he is slammed onto the ground by Cairo. Sanji then gasps out in pain and glares up at the older man, only to be punched across the face.

"Stop it, don't hurt him!" Smoker growls, Kaiser then smiles.

"Get him back on my ship." with that he then turns on his heel and walks away with his First Mate following behind him, carrying the blond over his shoulder. Once on his own ship, Kaiser turns to look at Smoker. "Bring my son over here." Nodding his first mate drops the blond next to him, then grabbing a fist full of the chef's hair he forces him to look over at the trapped marine. "You know marine, you would have made a good pirate. But too bad you wanted to be a marine." Smoker growls. "Well, say good bye marine, because this is the last time you see my son." With that, he snaps his fingers. Suddenly the ship explodes, shocking the blond.

"SMOKER!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza: Hey everyone! here is chapter 6, i hope you enjoy and i am going to start a Ace X Sanji story, so i hope you'll read that and please review for this one. please enjoy.**

* * *

"You sick bastard! How dare you!? Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Sanji asks with anger as Kaiser's first mate drags him back to the mast and chains him there, much like when he was first brought onto the ship. Growling he begins to pull at the chains, but he screams out in pain feeling a whip cut across his still healing back. He was sure that just reopened the older wounds, he growls and looks up at the pirate. "If I am your son as you claim…why are you doing this?" he asks, then he feels his ship doctor take two vials of blood. "What are you doing?"

"Proving to you that you are my son." Sanji growls as he then spits at his shoe, which he thought was a mistake once he feels the older man's foot hit his jaw, growling he keeps his head low, not risking another kick, he could feel the man grab his hair and pull his head back so he was now looking up at him. "And, I'm doing this, because I lost my wife because of you. I want you to feel the pain she was feeling while brining you into the world." Growling the chef watches as the man lets go of his hair and turns his back on him. "Your mother was a bright, radiant woman, despite being a marine captain." Sanji then looks up and he could see the ship getting further and further away from the now destroyed Marine ship.

He couldn't no believe what had just happened, several people who had tried to help him died because of him today. He hangs his head low, no longer even listing to the man talk anymore. He had caused the deaths of his crew, and now Smoker, Tashigi and the G-5. The people who were looking out for him, who just wanted to help him out were now dead and slowly descending to the depths of the ocean which he was now beginning to hate. He was really starting to believe that maybe he should just give up fighting against this man. He had beaten just about some of the strongest people he knew and without breaking a sweat, this man was strong, now he could see why he was the king the blues feared.

"Tell me…how did you know Sanji was the name given to you by your mother if you had never met us before?" Kaiser asks turning to look at Sanji, his son then looks up at him.

"The women at the orphanage that I lived at told me that a marine dropped me off there and told them my name was Sanji…"The blond explains dully, Kaiser smirks noticing that the blond was slowly slipping into willingness. Maybe, instead of killing his son, he could use him to his advantage. Smirking he kneels down in front of him, using his index finger he lifts the younger pirate's face so that he was looking at him, and sure enough the blond's eyes where dull and seemed unfocused.

"You really are a weak thing aren't you?" he asks, the blond doesn't answer. Kaiser laughs. "But, I have to say, you look exactly like your mother. You get all of your looks from her." Hearing that, the blond looks up at him. "Oh, now I get a reaction out of you. So have you learned that no matter who it is, anyone and everyone who comes to try and save you will be killed?" Sanji then frowns, removing his hand from the younger blond's face, Sanji nods slowly. "So, I'll tell you something. If you do as I say and join my crew, I'll let you live." Sanji then hangs his head low. "If you're my crew member, you are to be raised and act as my son, the prince. I'm known for doing favors for my members. Give me your answer by morning." With that Kaiser walks away.

000

"LAW!" Usopp calls, causing the said doctor to nearly drop a book. Chopper who was with him taking down notes looks up along with the other pirate. Growling, Law looks up and removes his reading glasses he watches as the younger pirate runs into the study where he and Chopper where taking medical notes.

"What?" Law asks, Usopp then grabs his arm and drags him out of the office and up to the deck, once there he drags him to the railing and looking down at the water, he sees derby from a marine ship, causing the doctor to get a shocked look. "What in the hell happened?"

"We don't know! We came up here and this is-"

"GUYS GET OVER HERE NOW!" Nami commands suddenly, rushing to the girls side, they see her climbing over the railing of the ship, reaching down they see another hand reach up and take her own. "Law help me!" Nodding the male rushes over and becomes more shocked look seeing Nami helping Tashigi up, she had a large laceration on her stomach and her sword strapped to her back. Reaching down, he helps the navigator pull her up onto the deck. "Law how is she!?"

"Give me a moment." With that, he carefully lays her down on the grassy deck, he then looks down at her, how was she still alive? With a wound like this, the blood loss would have killed her. He then sees her trying to sit up, but he puts his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. "Do not move. Your wound is great and I might have to operate on you."

"S-Smoker…"

"What? Come again?" Law asks.

"S-Smoker…h-he's… trapped…cuffed t-to the mast…it…it was floating a few…feet away from where I was…s-save him please…" she explains weakly, Law then looks over at Zoro.

"Mr. Roronoa, do you see Smoker anywhere?" Law asks, Zoro then scans the water's surface. "Anything?" the green haired man shakes his head, frowning Law looks down at Tashigi, who was desperately holding on to stay awake to know whether or not Smoker was alive and alright.

"Yo! I see him!" Franky calls, hearing that Law watches Zoro run over to the older man and helps the shipwright cut off the seastone cuffs, Zoro then winces seeing the third degree burns all over the marine's arms, hands, and even his face. "Hey man, we have to get Chopper to take a look at him. He looks pretty banged up." Nodding both males help him onto the ship and take him below deck to the infirmary.

Hours later, Luffy looks up from his spot on the floor next to Zoro and sees both Law and Chopper walk onto the deck, both helping Smoker walk out then help him sit down. Rushing over Luffy stops in front of him. The older man was hunched over and was breathing hard.

"Smoky! What happened?" Luffy asks with worry, Smoker then looks up at them.

"H-How are you alive?" he asks weakly, Luffy and the others then get a shocked look. "Y-Your chef…he told me that…Kaiser killed you…" Law then growls, so he was right, that's why they took their stuff and cut their hands. To prove to the blond haired male that they were dead to ruin his will to keep fighting. "Shit…T-Tashigi…h-h-how is she…?" Law sighs.

"The wound was deep, if we hadn't found you two when he had…she wouldn't have made it." Smoker then nods slowly. "Now, back to straw hat's question, what happened?" he asks, Smoker then growls.

"Kaiser…he attacked my ship out of nowhere…he strapped bombs to our ship and blew it up…I couldn't stop him from taking Sanji. I apologize." Luffy then smiles and pats him on the back. Causing the said marine to look at the young pirate.

"Hey! You did what you could! Don't worry you did what you could. Just let us handle it from here! You and Tashigi need the rest." Luffy explains, he then looks at Law. "Any ideas for a plan?" Law then sighs.

What would be the plan? He wasn't sure, but he could think of something. He had to take into consideration how fast and strong Kaiser's crew was, and that the blond's mental state more than likely wasn't in good condition, if he was still even alive. Who knew how long Smoker and Tashigi had encountered that man. In all honesty, Law had no idea what to do. For once he was stumped. This man was strong and his crew was fast to take action. Then it hits him, as a group, of course they can't beat them, but alone, they could take them out.

"Traffy?" Luffy calls, Law then turns to look at Smoker.

"Smoker, how man where on Kaiser's ship?" Smoker then takes a moment to think about it. From what he could remember, there was that pink haired woman, Kaiser's first mate Cairo and of course Kaiser himself.

"Three. I saw three. But I'm not sure how truly large his crew really is." Smoker explains, Law then nods and turns to look at Luffy. "Don't tell me you already have a plan." Law nods. "Dare I ask what it might be?" Law then smirks and points at Luffy.

"He's my plan." Smoker then rolls his eyes. "As a side note, they can't fight one on one. It's not their style. They are like a pack of wolves, they have to work together to complete a goal. But alone, they can't. And Straw hat here is quite….good at separating the enemy from they're main group." Law explains, Smoker then leans back on the chair he was sitting in and nods. "As far as I know, we out number his crew."

"As far as you know. But we can't be sure of that. That man is in a whole different league than us. There is no way to get close to the guy, and worst of all, we can't even get close to him! How the hell do you expect to get to him Law? That plan isn't good enough, Straw hat isn't strong enough."

"HEY! NOT COOL SMOKY!" Luffy suddenly yells, causing the said marine to cringe, the boy was loud when he wanted to be. "I can beat them no problem! He has my friend and I'm not going to let him get away with Sanji!"

"You can say that all you want straw hat, but we all saw what that bastard can do! God damn it boy he took me and the G-5 out in less than a few seconds!" Smoker snaps, causing him to start coughing. Law sighs and rubs the back of his neck, Smoker had a plan, and the last time they had seen the man he did in fact take them down in a matter of seconds. "I'm not saying we **_CANT _**stop him…but it's not going to be easy." Smoker explains, looking up he sees a glass of water being held in front of him, by Nami. Reaching up he takes it and nods in a silent thank you.

"You need to rest Smoker." Chopper says, the man shakes his head. "B-But smoker! Your injuries are-" Chopper then is cut off feeling the said marine gently place his hand on top of his head. The Marine was no longer looking at any of them, he was now staring ahead of him at the sea.

"I'm fine. A few bombs won't kill him, neither will these burns." Smoker states, Law then sighs, walking up to him he comes to a stop in front of him. "I'm surprised you don't know much about him." Law smirks.

"Even though I am a Warlord, that doesn't mean I have all the information on a person like him. He has a high status and only war lords such as Mihawk and Miss Hancock know more about him. But that is only because they have been war lords for a long time." Law explains, turning to look at the direction the marine was staring off at. He couldn't see anything, but he sure as hell could sense something, whatever it was, he didn't like it. He could now sense the unease of the logia type and was now questioning what was over at that direction. "We should keep sailing. Even once night has fallen."

"What!? Are you insane!? That's too dangerous to do!" Nami scolds, the said doctor then turns to glare at her. "What!? Look I want to save Sanji-kun as much as everyone on this crew, but we can't go and put ourselves in-"

"We are **_ALREADY IN DANGER _**just by knowing him, and seeing that damn man has already made us his enemies, his next targets. I'm sorry miss navigator but **_I DON'T CARE ANYMORE_**. Right now all I care about is getting him back, and if i have to take a small **_GOD DAMN BOAT _**then Kami I will **_FUCKING DO IT._**" Law explains, he then turns heel and walks away into the galley. The others remained quiet and in shock out on the deck. Smoker sighs as he attempts to stand up, but is slowly pushed back down onto the seat by Robin.

"I Believe we leave him be for now. But, it's up to our captain if we continue to sail even at night." Robin explains, looking up she watches as Luffy walks away with Zoro into the galley. She smirks knowing that they were going to talk to the doctor. She then looks down at the marine. "You seemed tense…are you worried about Tashigi?"

"How can I not be? She is my second in command and an old time friend. I've known her for years, since she joined the marines." Smoker explains, Robin nods and looks down at Chopper.

"S-She's fine. But she needs a lot of rest. And light foods like soup." Chopper explains Smoker sighs and runs his hand through his hair. At least she was going to live and be alright.

000

"Come on Traffy!" Luffy begs as he clings to the older pirate. But he gets no reaction other than a growl from the doctor. "Traffy, I understand your angry, hell I'm just as pissed off as you are! But she doesn't get the last say in choices like that, I do." Luffy explains in a serious tone, the older captain then looks at the teen, he is then smiles at him. "We'll continue to sail at night. I know you want to save Sanji more than anything right now."

"But, it's still strange to me that you care about **_OUR _**chef as much as you do." Zoro adds, Law then looks away from the swordsman but says nothing. Zoro's remaining eye narrows at him. "What are-"

"I told your navigator that I would look out for this crew just as much as I would look out for my own. That means, I will go out of my way to help Sanji." Zoro then smirks, Law then blushes realizing that he had said the blond's name, not his usual 'Mr. Blackleg.'

"Uh-huh…so when did you start calling the shit-cook by his name?" Zoro asks, the said doctor's eyes then narrow at the younger male, but it didn't seem to bother the swordsman much, if at all. "I don't care what relationship you have with the chef, but if you even think about hurting him…I may not like him, but he's still my Nakama, my friend. So don't think I won't hurt you or send you to hell if you do hurt him." Zoro warns, Law merely rolls his eyes. He wouldn't ever hurt the blond, so his threat meant nothing to him, but it still un-nerved him, after all he knew Zoro would go through with his threat.

So for now, it was best he try to keep some distance between himself and the blond.

000

"How is he?" Kaiser asks once he sees Cairo walk in with his pink haired crew mate not too far behind. "Anything different from an hour ago?"

"Ugh, he's defiantly your kid captain. He won't eat anything our chef makes. So he's letting him cook. The kid won't even utter a word to anyone. He's stubborn like you." She explains the man then barks out a laugh.

"Captain, I think its best we still keep him in a holding cell for a little while." Cairo explains the blond sighs as he motions for both of them to sit. Once they do he leans back in his chair. "Captain?" the first mate asks with worry.

"I'm not going to do that to him. He's already agreed to the deal to be part of my crew if he doesn't want me going after that old one legged pirate Zeff. I'm not worried about anything." He explains. "Zahra, try to befriend him. We need him to trust at least one of the members of this crew." She groans, causing the said blond to laugh, he knew that Zahra didn't like making friends with people. "Come now, he's not a bad kid."

"He's an annoying brat. Why do I have to do it?" she wines while walking out of the captain's room. Kaiser laughs, she could whine and complain all she wanted but, she would still listen to his own orders. Sighing, he leans back in his chair, reaches over and grabs a small picture that was on his desk. It was the last and only photo he had of his wife. Kaiser then gets a sad look, the picture was of her four months into her pregnancy and she had the biggest smile on her face while he had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

He could remember the day she had told him she was with child. She was happy, but even then he could tell she was scared. The Marines didn't know that she was with him at the time, hell, they didn't even know that the two were going to get married. If they found out she was with child, and one from a pirate, they would have had her executed. They wouldn't have cared if she was child, it was the fact that the child belonged to a pirate. A noble one at that.

"Captain,"

"He looks like her doesn't he?" Kaiser asks handing the picture to his first mate. Cairo knew her well enough to even be called her younger brother. She wasn't like most marines. Of course at first she had recklessly jumped onto their ship and challenged Kaiser. She had guts, but she was beaten easily, after wards, she just sat on their deck pouting and complaining on how her captain was going to be angry with her.

"Indeed. It seems you son gets all of his looks from big sister." Cairo explains smiling a little. In reality, he didn't believe in killing Sanji, he was the last reminder of Zahra. He felt close to the blond even though this was the first time they had met and even if the blond only saw them as murders. "I'm sure she would be happy to know he is a pirate just like you my king." The younger male tells him as he hands the picture back, suddenly they hear a loud crash come from the deck, both rush out and are met with the sight of Sanji pinning their doctor by his thought with his foot against the mast.

"What did he do Sanji?" Kaiser asks, the said younger blond then glares at the captain before stepping away from the older man he had pinned. "Sanji?" he calls, the blond doesn't answer as he then suddenly kicks the older male in the stomach sending the doctor flying across the deck causing the rest of the crew to stare at him with shock. None of them had known nor seen how strong his kicks where that strong.

"W-what the hell are you kid!?" one of the other crew members, hearing that causes the blond to turn slowly and glare at him, causing the pirate to yelp and start shaking. Next thing he knew Sanji then begins to walk towards him, causing the older male to pull out a gun. "Stay away from me!" he warns, but the blond ignores him, much to the older man's shock, the chef walks past him.

"Sanji!" Kaiser calls, this time the blond turns to look at him. He had a blank look in his eyes, and his hands stuffed in his pockets. The blond still had that damn straw hat on his head, the bandana wrapped around his arm, the white gold necklace, and the other items on him. He refused to take it off during the day when he was wondering around the ship. And at night, he would always lock his room door, the blond trusted no one, and liked no one on the ship. He would act like a trapped animal if one of the crew members tried to talk to him; scared and violent. He was starting to think maybe lying to him by saying they killed his crew was a bad idea, he would often find his son talking to the air, believing that his crew was there standing in front of him. He would also catch him staring out east bounded. He didn't know what was in the east of the sea other than East blue, but apparently it must have been important to his boy if he kept staring out that way. But he could tell all of this was starting to take a toll on the blond's mind, he was eating less and less every day, and he would fight and nearly kill any of the other crew members if they even **_LOOKED _**at him funny. He would even hear him start screaming in the middle of the night.

The blond was losing his sanity and fast. And honestly, that couldn't be better for him. Kaiser smirks as he merely stairs at his son who stairs back, he could tell the blond wanted to attack him so badly just by the shifting from foot to foot, and the pure hatred in his eyes. Suddenly the blond was in front of him and kicks him upwardly. Landing roughly on his back he groans, god damn his boy was fast just like his mother. His kicks where bone, cement, and iron braking, his flexibility only helped put power into those kicks. He then stands up slowly with the help of Cairo, he looks up and sees that Zahra had him pinned to the deck, it looked like one of the other members had shot him and the bullet had grazed him and cut his cheek bone open slightly.

"Calm down. I'm fine. I have to say Sanji…you really are like your mother." Sanji growls as he lifts up his leg, brings it forward and hits Zahra in the head, causing her to yelp and giving him the chance to push her off, jump a few feet back from her and growls. Kaiser sighs, as he walks over to his female crewmate and takes a look at her head, she was bleeding that's for sure. But he was surprised that Sanji didn't break her skull while he had the chance and when he has the power to do so.

"What…what was she like…?" Sanji finally asks, Kaiser looks up at him with shock. The young man hadn't spoken a word since getting back onto the ship. Kaiser smiles as he sighs, closing his eyes he could see his wife's smiling face appear in his head, looking up he then truly notices that his son looked exactly like his mother. Hell, he wasn't any taller than his own mother! And he knew for a fact that he was done growing.

"She was…a stubborn woman. Can you believe that she attacked my ship alone?" Sanji then smiles slightly, but it quickly disappears. "She was a kind woman, despite being a marine. When I met her she was just a grunt, and well it was love at first sight. Since then I kept in contact with her. She had her own sense of honor, right and wrong." He explains then he turns heel and walks away, causing Sanji to growl knowing that the older man wasn't going to tell him anything more. "There is an island here that was ruled over by me. We will land there and there you will be treated like the actual prince that you are. And you will act as such."

Sanji merely growls. To hell if this man though he was going to listen to that load of bull.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza: Hello my loves! sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 7, please review and enjoy**

* * *

"Shit! Fuck!"

"If you would kindly stop moving it wouldn't hurt so much." Law scolds causing Smoker to growl at him. But he says nothing more as he looks over and sees a still unconscious Tashigi. He couldn't help but frown, Law then looks up and follows his gaze to the woman. He sighs. "She will be fine. Her body is just having her sleep for a while. Do not fret over her. Focus on your own recovery."

"I'm fine….it's her I'm worried about. Seeing her like that reminded me of Fire fist." He explains, Law then sits down in a chair across from the marine and nod. Yes he had heard that Smoker had finally accepted Ace as a friend and the marine made it his job to keep the younger male safe…that is, until Marineford. The marine couldn't do a damn thing there to help him and Law had heard that the younger male's death affected many people, and apparently, Smoker was one of those people. The man apparently wouldn't give the same effort to chase down pirates and rarely used his devil fruit powers unless he found the pirates worthy of it.

He assumed it that to do with the fact that Ace would always say that he and Smoker where technically one, seeing without fire, there could be no smoke. And Law from what he understood the two teamed up once to fight a particularly strong pirate and the two worked in such grate sync that it seemed as if they had been fighting together for years before hand. But that wasn't the case, the two just clicked and worked perfectly with one another. It was a sight to behold from what he read in the newspapers, never had other marines seen such a well synced up pair where one was a pirate and the other a marine.

"I'm surprised that you're doing all of this to save him." Smoker finally says, causing Law to look at the man and nod slowly. "Why? Aren't they just an alliance? Why go and risk your life for someone who isn't part of your crew?" the smoke user asks, Law then lets his gaze fall to the floor. In all honesty, he was still unsure of what feelings or what drove him to want to save the blond as badly as he wanted to right now. But he knew that he cared for the blond maybe a little more than he was supposed to for this to just be an alliance. But at least he was able to admit that much.

"I Promised I would look out for them as I would with my own crew." Law explains, he then hears the older man bark out a laugh causing the said doctor to look at him with slight annoyance and confusion. "And what do you find so funny? Pray tell."

"The fact that your denying everything that your truly feeling." With that the said marine walks out to the deck leaving Law alone to his thoughts. Sighing he knew Smoker was right, he knew damn well that he feelings for the blond ran deeper than that of two pirates in an alliance. He knew that in itself was dangerous, he wasn't supposed to grow close to these people, but before he could even stop and turn back, he was too far in deep with his friendship with Sanji. Growling he then gets up and follows the marine.

"And what is it exactly you mean by that Smoker?" Law asks as both walk out on the deck, looking up the sky was cloudless and the sun was bright. He couldn't help but growl, for him this was not a day for the weather to be as nice as it was. Especially out on the Grand Line.

"Nothing that you don't already know Law." Smoker tells him, the younger male then rolls his eyes knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from him.

"Do you…know anything more about his past…his mother I mean?" Smoker then turns to look at the doctor and sighs as he rubs the back of his neck, he knew a bit about Kaiser and Hope. He had heard, and read the case file on what happened In North blue. It was out of his own curiosity that he even took the time out of his life to look into what happened that night all those years ago. He then sighs and motions for law to go get the rest of the crew. Nodding the male walks over to Luffy, Smoker groans, why had he agreed to tell them the story of their chef? He knew that the blond was keeping his past hidden for a reason, so why was he going to spill everything to them now? Looking up he could see the rest of the straw hat crew walking up to him. "Okay, now tell us."

"I can only tell you what I read in the case reports, but either way…His mother went by the name of Hope. She was a marine captain at the time, but was still a mere grunt when she met Kaiser. It was said that she alone attacked his ship and took out about ten of his men. Of course, he managed to stop her," he explains running his hand through his hair. "After her first run in with him, she kept in contact with him. After a few months, without the knowledge of the marines, she started a relationship with him. He was king of an island chain in the North Blue, and had several Islands here in the Grand Line under his control. After a few more years, she later found out she was with child,"

"Sanji…" Nami whispers, the marine nods.

"She was afraid...afraid that the marines if they ever found out that if they found out that she was pregnant with the child of a pirate, that they would kill her and her un born son. So she fled to the main island that made up the island chain in North Blue. She died after your chef was born, but…" he trials off, talking about it, even though he had nothing to do with what happened was still just as difficult for him to talk about as it would have been for anyone.

"But?" Usopp asks, Smoker sighs and shakes his head.

"The fleet admiral found out….he found out everything…thus, a Buster call was made…it was take out the whole island chain, Sanji, and Kaiser." He could hear Nami gasp, of course that would be a shock to her, or anyone who didn't know the story as well as he did. "When Kaiser found out, he gathered all of this warships, getting ready to take on the navy…but he didn't expect them to be stronger than him. The island was soon consumed in fire. He took your chef to the main ship, handed him over to them and said, 'Do as you please with him, just let me live.' And with that, eh disappeared for years. Your chef was then taken to a small island and left at the orphanage. That's all I know." Smoker finishes explaining, looking up, he could see looks of pity and sadness that he knew was for the blond haired pirate. "The island that we are heading for is actually an island controlled by him. So there is a chance that-"

"We will find him there." Law cuts in, Smoker nods. "Good. Once we get there, let's hope Sanji is there."

000

"LET ME GO!" Sanji yells with anger as he is dragged off the ship by his hair in front of everyone at the harbor. He would dig his heels in the ground but that wouldn't work thanks to the pain in his lower back which he couldn't stand. Screaming and clawing at his father's hand was the best and only option he had and which he was doing. Of course, that only earned him a swift kick in the rib cage. Glaring up, he could see the smirking face of the first mate.

Oh how he hated him the most. This was the guy that followed his father's every word like a lap dog, which he had learned quickly not to call him unless he wanted some sever internal bleeding and broken bones. Growling he watches as they walks past several buildings, and he could see people stop what they were doing and watch, suddenly Kaiser drops him onto the ground. Groaning in pain, he sits up and looks around. This island was mostly forest, but the town wasn't too big nor too small. He stands up slowly, then turns to glare at Kaiser.

"Welcome home prince." With that he continues to walks away, looking up Sanji gets a shocked looks seeing a large castle that looked far too much like Marineford for his liking. But he made a deal with the man, and he was a man of his word. Wasn't part of the straw hats anymore, reaching up he grabs the straw hat and stairs at it. He knew Luffy (If was still around he dully and sadly noted) would be happy that he was doing the same thing Robin had tried to pull back in water 7. Zoro would find this as the actions of a coward, may the poor swordsman rest in peace. Nami, he really didn't know what she would think, but she would be crying. That was a given. The others would probably try to tell him to fight back, to get away, but he couldn't. Not if he wanted this man to go and kill that shitty old geezer of his, and he wasn't about to be at fault for more deaths then he already was at fault for.

Then, there was Law. What was his crew going to think? They were waiting for his return! And none of them knew that he was killed off with the rest of his crew. He couldn't help but get a sad look, he didn't have a single thing to remember the tattooed man by. Then again, the man really didn't look like he carried anything of actual value other than that damn sword or hat of his. But even then, he didn't find a damn thing from him. But then, who did the necklace belong to? Could it have been his? But he had never seen the chain around Law's neck, and he didn't seem like the type of guy to wear jewelry other than his earrings. But that didn't matter anymore, he would never get the chance to ask, he would never see the man again. Now that he thought about it, he could now openly say that he regretted not telling Law that he did in fact like him. But, he smiles bitterly, he knew that the man would never respond to his feelings. He chuckles, if Luffy could hear and know what he was thinking he knew the teen would say something along the lines of, 'it doesn't matter! At least you'll be telling him!' then he rolls his eyes because he knew for a fact that Zoro would add his own input something such as, 'How can you even think about someone like him? We hardly know him and he's not exactly the kind of guy to trust either. Keep your distance from him.'

He sighs and puts the straw hat back on his head and looks up, he could see what looked like guards open up some doors, he hadn't even noticed when they had reached the castle because he was so deep into this own mind. He then comes to a stop once inside and the doors close, the entrance hall was huge. The cement floor was covered in light and dark colored gold carpets, golden banners hanging from the ceiling. He then rolls his eyes, why would someone want and need all of this? Crystal vases, Gold armor, and such. He didn't see the point, he was happy with living out on the ocean…he frowns, or at least, he used to be happy with living out in the ocean with his crazy crew. He then shakes his head, no he couldn't think about them anymore, he had to stay focused, he was now part of his father's crew, weather he liked it or not, that was the deal he made with him.

"Here, this will be your room, you are free to walk around town so long as you take Zahra with you." Kaiser explains, opening a door and walking, once in Sanji looks around, the bed was a king sized bed, the blankets of course felt like silk. He looks over to his right and sees a night stand, and on it, a picture, reaching over he picks it up gets a shocked look, he then tosses it on the bed. He could hear Kaiser Chuckle. "What? Wondering how I got a picture of you and your friends? I'm a king, I can get what I want." And with that he walks out of the room. Sanji could feel his eyes start to burn, he picks up the picture and stairs at it as he sits down on the bed.

The picture was of Luffy in the middle, Zoro to his right, himself to his left, Nami was standing with her arm around Zoro, Robin was in the back with Usopp, Franky and brook, all smiling, Chopper happily perched on Franky's shoulder, and amazingly, Law, who was on his left, he had his arm around Law's Shoulders and had snatched his hat from Law's head and had it on his own head. And much to the shock of everyone on the crew, he too had a small smile on his face. The day they had took this picture was a month or so after Law had joined them. He then couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes, he then lays down on his side, back facing the door as he curls himself around the picture and sobs loudly into the golden colored pillows.

"I-im so sorry…Luffy…Law…everyone…I'm so fucking sorry…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, i hope you review and im sorry it's short, I've just started collage and I've been busy.**

* * *

"Got a plan?" Law then merely looks up from the table and sees Nami, he sighs and shakes his head. "So, we plan on going there without a plan?" she asks with an annoyed tone, Law nods. "Oh, okay, let's see how well that goes for us. I mean, covering our ears maybe help, but then what? How can Luffy separate the enemy if we can even get close to them? You're going in there blind and handicapped law. We might go there and only make things worse for Sanji." She scolds, Law then glares at her, and she glares right back. "Not to mention he thinks we're dead. What do you think his reaction is going to be when he sees us? He might think he's losing his mind if he hasn't lost it already." Suddenly the older pirate stands up slamming his hands on the table, successfully shutting her up.

"Instead of pointing out the negatives miss Navigator, how about you make yourself useful and actually give a damn about helping him for once? All you've done since this has happened is bitch and complain about everything. Grow up and take action for once. Not everything goes to plan if anything at all." Law snaps, she growls at the doctor.

"I do care! Who are you to say if I do or don't!? In fact who are you to even get involved with all of this!?"

"A man who actually loves him more than you do! All you care about is whether or not he will be able to do your biding!" Law yells, by this time, neither of the two had noticed the rest of the crew gather around the door and watch as they argued with one another, Law realizing what he had just said gets up and walks out of the galley and to the deck. He didn't have time to be dealing with her or the others, he had a plan to think of, and he didn't have enough time to waste it on arguing with someone who didn't care.

Sighing he runs his head through his hair and looks down at the water. He could help but smile a small smile. He remembered when they had set anchor off shore an island and spent a day or two relaxing and enjoying the time off.

Flashback

_"Damn it Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you to stop jumping into the water!?" Sanji scolds as he then drops his rubber captain onto the sandy beach, the said captain merely smiles, gets up and runs over to Zoro who was laying down in the shade of a couple palm trees, he smirks as he watches the teen suddenly jump on the swordsman. Shaking his head, he grabs his towel and begins to dry his hair, looking up he could see Franky and Usopp still brining tables and chairs out for everyone. He was planning on having a grill out for everyone, of course the other didn't know, he could have called it a surprise. Sighing he then sees Law siting a ways away from the others, he was sitting under the shade of the palm trees as well, but he refused to get anywhere near the crew. Rolling his eyes, the blond walks over to one of the tables, and pours a cup of iced tea and walks over to the doctor._

_"Don't think I didn't see you walk all the way over here." Sanji smiles. "I'm not here to make friends Mr. Blackleg." Sanji hearing that frowns, he understood it had been only two weeks since making the alliance, but still he was only being nice. He then hands the cup over and Law merely eyes it._

_"Seriously? If I wanted to poison you, I would have done so back on Punk Hazard." Sanji states, but even with that Law doesn't accept the cup. Growling Sanji puts it down next to him. "Fine. Do what you want. I'm only here trying to be n-"_

_"I don't need you to be nice to me. In fact, I never agreed to stay on this island, but I know straw hat isn't going to leave anytime soon. And I don't wish to make friends with you lot." Law explains with a glare, the blond chef couldn't help but feel a slight hurt, nodding he turns heel and walks away. Rolling his eyes he leans back against the tree and sighs. He did notice the hurt look in the younger male's eyes, but he wasn't here to make friends, he looks down at the cup of tea he had left him, suddenly feeling guilty he sighs, grabs the cup and walks over to the others, but he stops and sits at the table where the blond was. Sanji then looks at him with confusion._

_"Don't." Law says, Sanji smirks as he nods and lays his head down on the table, truth be told, the blond didn't look like he himself was enjoying himself. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept at all for a couple of days in a row. In fact the male looked sick, dare he say, reaching over he stops when the blond looks at him. "May i?" he asks, Sanji, not entirely sure what he was asking to do, but he nods then he feels the male's head press against his forehead, causing the blond to get a shocked look and blush slightly. Law frowns, he was right, the blond was burning up and here he was running up and down trying to keep his idiot of a captain from drowning, serving the crew whenever they needed something to drink and even doing Nami's share of the work. "How long have you been feeling ill?" Law asks, Sanji then looks away and shrugs._

_"Hmm…I'm going to say…three days." Three days!? How the hell did he go three days without noticing that the blond was this sick and for that long!? Shaking his head the doctor gets up and walks over to the other side of the table, and sits down next to him. "I'm in for a lecture aren't i?"_

_"No, im not your mother. But," he then hits the blond on the head, causing the blond to yelp and look at him with shock. "Next time you don't tell anyone that you're not feeling well, I'll cut you to pieces. I'm still a doctor, it's my job to keep people healthy and alive." Sanji then couldn't help but laugh, of course Law would say that to cover up the fact that he was indeed growing closer to everyone. "I'll get you something to take. For now, just sit back and relax. Let them get their own drinks and such." With that Law gets up and walks over to where he had his bag, he had brought it just in case Luffy got himself cut on some rocks. Which was a good idea because that had happened a good four times. _

_Sighing, Law grabs his bag and opens it, he had packed it for the sake of knowing how clumsy Luffy was and he knew that there was a chance that he would hurt himself in some way, shape, or form. He then looks over and he could see the crew's navigator scolding the other pirate captain. He rolls his eyes and begins to walk back over the chef, he comes to a stop in front of the table and sighs shaking his head. _

_The blond had his head resting in his arms and was out cold, he could only assume he was either asleep or he had passed out because of the fever. He then sits down next to him and gently shakes him, he hears a groan, then sees Sanji bury his face deeper into his arms, as if complaining he didn't want to wake up, he couldn't help but chuckle, the blond was quite the entertaining to watch. _

_"Mr. Blackleg," the man calls, the blond slowly opens his eyes and looks up at him, Law then holds up a needle. "Give me your arm." Groaning, Sanji holds his arm around allows the man to inject him with the medicine and then lets the blond pull his arm back. He sighs and sits down next to him and merely watches him sleep. He had to admit, the blond was…Pretty? Handsome? Whichever one it maybe, he liked the blond slightly. He was calm most of the time unless he was angered. "I'm going to regret getting this close to you…aren't i?" _

_End of Flashback_

Sighing Law shakes his head, no, he didn't regret a damn thing about meeting the blond and forming an alliance with Luffy. But of course, he falling for the blond as much as he had and in such a short amount of time was a shock to him still. But now he regretted leaving the blond alone in the infirmary, perhaps if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been taken as easily as he was. He just hoped that maybe he could get the blond back, safe and sound that way, he could hog him to himself and use the excuse that he was a doctor and that is why he was spending so much time with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiza: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but i had to study for a test and write an essay for collage, but i hope you like it, and please review.**

* * *

"Young master, the king request your presence in the dining room." Sanji hears from the other side of his bedroom door. He was lying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't spoken to anyone since arriving and he wasn't about to start, he then hears the door open and sees a red head poke his head in, he looked scared out of his mind, rolling his eyes Sanji sits up and glares at the said male who yelps and hides behind the door slightly. "P-Please young M-master…his majesty requests you-"he was cut off by Sanji getting up and walking past him, he really didn't like wimps like him, if fact, he didn't even know why he was acting like that.

This was really how he was going to spend the rest of his life, stuck in a castle full of people he didn't know, nor liked. His crew, his family was gone. Smoker and Tashigi, killed because they helped him to begin with. There was no one left that was going to go out of their way to help him. That was a lie within itself. He then opens a door and walking into the dining room where sees a large rectangle of a table, full of food, looking up he could see Kaiser siting at the head of the table, Zahra was on the left side of the table, in the seat closest to his father, and Cairo was on the right, also closest to the man. Rolling his eyes, Sanji sits down at the other end of the table, as far away from them as he could be.

"Nice of you to join us Sanji-kun! How are you enjoying it here?" Sanji merely glares at the older woman who had a smile on her face. "Oh come on Sanji-kun! You haven't spoken a word in days! Its rude not to speak to a lady!" she scolds with a pout, the blond rolls his eyes and continues to ignore her, causing Kaiser to start laughing, that then causes the blond to glares up at him. Kaiser then smiles, he could defiantly see his wife in the young man. Sanji was everything his mother was at his age and maybe even more.

"Yes, you're defiantly like your mother. She would do the same thing if she wasn't pleased with something, however…she never talked to thin air like you have a nasty habit of doing as of late. Sanji, your friends are dead. All of them. I proved this to you already. Or do you need a-"he was cut off by the blond smiling his hands down on the table, Zahra flinches and glares at Kaiser. They were supposed to get the blond to like them, not hate them more than he already does. Sanji then walks out of the room, he wasn't going to stay there with them. If he had a choice to leave until he had to come back, then he would.

"Way to go Kaiser…Now he' really upset. Why do you always do that? You know how he is." Cairo explains to his captain who nods.

Yes he was well aware of how his son reacted. Sanji was in all sense, the same as his mother. Only difference being that he is a male and his mother a female. Oh and of course the fact that she was a marine and Sanji is a pirate chef. But he also knew over time Sanji would get used to them and maybe even warm up to them, but he knew that in itself was going to take time.

000

"Young master Sanji! Wait please!" hearing that, Nami stands up and looks over the railing. They had just made port at this island not too long ago, she then spots a red head grab their said blond by his arm. They found him. Perfect. She then runs over to the upper deck and sees Law talking with Luffy and Zoro.

"Law!" the said doctor then turns around. "Sanji…he's down there!" hearing that the said male gets a shocked look and he runs below deck following the younger pirate, and over to the said railing, once there he could see Sanji walking away from the harbor with a younger red head following him. He then jumps over the said railing and runs after him.

"Sanji!" he calls, hearing that the said blond stops dead in his tracks, Law then stops a few steps behind him, the young man with him was now looking between him and the blond; who was now shaking. He could only imagine what he was thinking. "Sanji…" he calls again, this time using a softer tone, the he could hear the blond start to laugh. He gets a confused look and watches as the blond shakes his head.

"O-Oh grate…now I'm hearing shit…very funny…." Sanji says in a low tone, his voice quitter than normal, indicating he hadn't talked in a while. Law glares at the young man with him.

"Y-young master….you're not hearing things…turn around." Sanji sighs as he does and then gets a shocked look. Law merely smiles sweetly at him, the blond looked alright, he didn't seem hurt, other than the few bruises that covered his face and hands. He could now see tears running down the blonds face.

"You're not hearing things…I'm alive and so are the others…and I see you have my necklace too." Law explains to him, by this time the blond had his hands over his mouth, he could only guess from trying not to let out any sound. Law couldn't help but smile, the blond had on Luffy's straw hat, Nami's golden bracelet, he had franky's sunglasses resting on top of his head, and Zoro's bandana wrapped firmly around his wrist. He then walks up to him, only to see Sanji take a step back. The Doctor frowns. "What is-"

"I…I thought…Kaiser…he…" the blond couldn't finish as he then falls to his knees out right sobbing now, not caring who saw him, rushing to his side, the older male then wraps his arm around the smaller male who clings to him desperately, burying his face into the older man's chest as his hands fisted themselves into the said pirate Captain's coat. Law then turns his head slightly and sees the rest of the crew rushing over, he couldn't help but smile as Luffy then skids to a halt next to them and hugs the blond, soon enough the others join in, causing the chef to let out louder sobs.

"Sanji thank goodness you're alright…." Robin says as she pulls the blond away from the other male and holds his face in between her hands, he had his eyes tightly closed, but the tears still seeped through and fell down his cheeks, she could help but smile and kiss the top of his head.

"Well, well, isn't that cute." Growling Luffy stands up and turns to glare at Kaiser who was now watching the whole thing happen. Suddenly, Law pushes Sanji behind himself and unsheathes his sword. If he had to put up a fight to make sure that Sanji wasn't taken again, the so be it, he would make sure blood was going to be covering the ground as he tore the man apart limb by limb. "I suggest you leave here as soon as you can. My son and I have a deal…don't we Sanji-kun?" he asks, turning to look down at the blond he could see the chef tightly clinging to his coat and was still crying, he knew the blond didn't want to go back with the man, it was painfully obvious. "The deal was, if he stayed with me and my crew…I would spare the life of his beloved old man Zeff. And all of those who work at that filthy restaurant. Now if he doesn't, that man will be at the bottom of the ocean." Sanji then looks down at the ground and slowly releases the older pirate's coat. Kaiser smiles as he watches Sanji slowly walk over to him.

"Sanji…stop it! We won't let him hurt your father I promise! You have my word!" Sanji then turns to looks at Law who had a shocked look on his face, he couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sorry…Law…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiza: Hello everyone, i am so, so, so sorry for the long wait. collage is not as easy as it seems. but, here is the next chapter, i hope it is to your liking, please review.**

* * *

Sorry? What the fuck was Sanji thinking!? He could possibly be thinking about going back with that man could he!? That made no sense to him! Growling Law look at Kaiser, his first mate and the woman who had pinned him to the deck during their first encounter. He then watches as Sanji comes to a stop in front of his father, who then gently pats the blond on the head. Seeing that for some reason or another pissed him off more than anything.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Law suddenly snaps as he then charges at the older man, but he is then stopped by the fucking pink haired woman who was now smirking at him. "Get out of my way or you'll be under the knife like so many others before you!" Law warns, the woman then starts to laugh, suddenly she was in front of his face, next thing he knew he was thrown back into a building.

"Law! Damn it Zahra stop it!" Sanji commands, the said woman much to his shock, actually stops and turns to look at him. He had a confused look and was nervous, his look of fear changes to shock as she kneels down to one knee, while bowing her head low, one arm behind her back, the other over her stomach. She was bowing him! Seeing that only angered him. "What ar-"

"The prince's wish, is my command." Sanji then looks away, then he flinches slightly as his father places his hand on his back.

"Escort him home Zahra." She nods and gets up, but stops as she feels something suddenly push out of her, and her knees going weak, Sanji smirks as he watches a small cube of what looked like Ice come rolling to a stop. Looking up he sees Law glaring at her back.

"W-what…" she asks, falling to the ground and glaring up at Law as he picks up the cube with her heart in it, he then glares down at her as he squeezes it, causing her breath to hitch and cough, she could feel blood trial down from the left corner of her mouth. Then he stops and glares at Kaiser.

"I see…the Ope-Ope fruit eater. I had heard rumors about that, but I didn't think it was true. You're a walking hospital aren't you?" the man asks, Law says nothing and merely glares at him, Kaiser Smirks. "Let me guess, you want me to yield or you'll kill her?" he shakes his head, causing the man to look at him with confusion.

"She's going to die either way. You dare think that you can take away a man who you say is your son, but you never raised him. You gave him over to the marines so that they could let you go and live! Any man can be a dad. But it takes a true man like Red leg Zeff, Whitebeard, Red Haired Shanks, and dare I even say it, but Doflamingo to be a father. Those pirates look out of their Family, you on the other hand, you are just a man who wants to use him. And I won't let it happen! No one on this crew will allow you to leave here alive if you dare take Mr. Blackleg and hurt him." Law explains, Sanji merely stairs at him with shock. He had never heard the older male use such a murderous tone, and he had never heard him complement Doflamingo, meaning, the warlord must have been a good father figure to Law if he was willing to admit that. "I personally will see to it that your cut up into pieces…Give him back now, and I promise that your death will be quick and painless." Hearing that Sanji couldn't help but smile slightly, but that soon fades as he remembers his standing deal with this king.

"Law…Luffy…everyone, than you…" Luffy smiles. "But I'm not going with you." Hearing that the crew and Law get a shocked look. Luffy then glares at him.

"The hell you aren't! You're coming home!" Law sates beating Luffy to the punch, that cause everyone to stare at him with shock, Law's hands were shaking and the grip around his sword was so tight, his knuckles where white. "I don't care if I have to brake ever single motherfucking bone in your body and fix you up myself! But **_YOU ARE COMING HOME_**!"

Suddenly, Kaiser starts laughing, causing the said doctor to growl at him. He didn't see what was so funny, using fear too forcefully to keep Sanji with him. He didn't know what this man was planning to do with their chef, but it was obvious that Kaiser wanted to keep him. Growling, Law begins to squeeze Zahra's heart, causing her to cry out. Hearing that the said king stops his laughter and glares at him.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!?" Law asks with anger as he charges at the king while placing the woman's heart in his pocket. Smiling Kaiser then blocks the younger man's sword. "THIS ISNT A GAME KAISER!" Law screams with anger the said king rolls his eyes and manages to push the dark haired male back. Growling Law looks up at him. Law sighs, he had to calm down, and getting worked up like this wasn't going to help him or Sanji.

"Out of juice already boy? I have to say you're pretty pathetic. A warlord helping pirates? What kind of joke is that?" he asks, taunting the younger male into attacking him again, he could tell it was working because his grip would tighten and loosen again around his sword.

"ENOUGH!" Sanji suddenly yells, looking at him, Law frowns as he sees tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. His hands were shaking at his sides, suddenly, Law's view of the blond was blocked as he felt a stabbing pain go through his chest. Looking down he could see Kaiser's sword impaling him. He winces as he feels the man pull his sword back roughly and walk back over to Sanji who had a look of utter fear. Tears where now falling from his face. "LAW!" Sanji calls as he tries to run to the older man's side but is grabbed roughly by his hair by Cairo. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? THAT WAS A CHEEP SHOT!" Sanji cries out as he watches Chopper rush to the doctor's side. "Chopper please help him!" he begs as Kaiser begins to drag him away.

"I will Sanji! Zoro, Luffy you guys have to go and help him!" Chopper explains as the two nod and go after the king but are stopped by Zahra and Cairo. Seeing that chopper growls and looks down at Law, he had to get the older doctor back to the ship or he was really going to die. He had to. Turning into his bigger form, he gently picks up the man and head back to the Sunny.

"Out of the way!" Luffy demands as he charges at the king.

000

"P-Put me down…I have…" Law trials off as he winces in pain, he had to get back there and save Sanji, he had to get him away from that low life.

"I can't do that, not until I fix you up." Chopper tells him, growling the older male begins to struggle. "Law what-"

"I have to save him…I'm a doctor I know my limits…and I'm not finished yet!" Law states as he glares up at the reindeer, sighing Chopper puts him down gently and watches as he struggles to stand, but never the less, manages to stay up on his feet. Chopper couldn't help but frown at the older doctor, he had blood coming out from the corner of his mouth, and he was struggling to breath. He knew that Law would only last so long until his body could no longer take it and would just shut down on its own to prevent him from further injuring it. "I…I promised….that I wouldn't let anything happen to him…I promised fire fist that I would look out for him…" Law begins to explain as he turns to look at the reindeer who had a look of mixed shock and worry. "Im a man of my word Mr. Tony and I'm not going to break my promise to him. Not now, not ever." With that the man walks away from the other doctor, sighing Chopper follows him.

000

Growling, Luffy jumps back as he glares at Kaiser who had a cocky smirk on his face, several times Luffy had close calls with the man cutting off his head and by now, Sanji was merely watching as he went toe to toe with him. Zahra and Cairo were fighting Zoro and Franky. Somehow Luffy managed to get passed them and catch up with them. But that meant nothing, he had a standing deal with the king and he wasn't about to break it.

"Damn it…Sanji knock it off! Come home!" Luffy commands, hearing that tone, the blond looks up at him and then back at the ground and shakes his head as he turns and walks away from the fight. Luffy, couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by the chef's actions. Then he smiles. "A crew member isn't allowed to leave the crew without a captain's permission Sanji! And you still have my hat!" hearing that, Kaiser turns to look at his son who had stopped dead in his tracks, his shoulders where shaking, he couldn't tell if the other male was crying, or trying his hardest not to laugh. Sure enough, Kaiser hears the blond begins to laugh. "Sanji?" Luffy asks, suddenly he sees the blond holding out the said hat with everyone else belongings, seeing that shocks the younger male.

"Take it…I can't go back with you captain…Im sorry but with or without your permission…I'm staying here…I cant go back with the risk of actually losing you guys and my old man…I already got Smoker and Tashigi killed…"

"Who killed who exactly? As if that would be enough." Getting a shocked look, Luffy turns around and smiles seeing Smoker standing next to Law, both openly glaring at the king. Sanji, this time couldn't help but smile. "Kaiser…You better fucking hope I'm not the one who pins you down because if I do…you're in for the slowest most painful death."

"H-How…? I….I saw the ship…Tashigi was…I don't understand…" Sanji mumbles, Smoker then looks at him and sighs. "Is she…?"

"She will be fine. She's back on the ship recovering." He then turns to look down at Law, the said pirate captain had a wound through his chest, and was still bleeding. He was surprised that he was still even able to move. But he wasn't considered part of the supernovas for no reason. He wasn't called Trafalgar 'surgeon of Death' Law for nothing.

Hearing that, Sanji nods, he then puts Luffy's hat gently down on the ground and begins to walk away, but not before giving law and the other two one last smile. Seeing that Law growls, what had gotten into the blond!? Why was he so scared that this man was going to be able to kill them anyway!?

"Who is to say that he won't try to kill us or Zeff after you stay with him!? Damn it, Sanji snap out of it! Quite being a coward! This isn't the man I first saw back on Punk Hazard! This isn't you!" Law suddenly yells, catching the said chef's attention, turning around Sanji stares at him as Law begins to cough up blood.

"Don't push it Law. You're in no condition to even be here." Smoker explains while keeping a close eye on Kaiser who was patiently waiting for them to make their first move. The said marine knew that this noble was planning something, he wouldn't keep Sanji alive for no reason. He felt no love for the blond, as he made very clear the night he had given him up, so why now does he claim to care about him? It made no sense to him.

"It must be easy for you guys," Sanji says, stuffing his hands into his pockets and stares at the ground. "To know that nothing binds you're from doing what you want. I made a deal with him and I plan on keeping it…I'm sorry captain…And Law please…im begging you…go back to the ship and let chopper fix you up…"

"IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU!" Law yells with anger, causing the blond to look at him with shock. He didn't nor would he leave, not without him. "I made a promise…a promise to fire fist," hearing those words, Sanji becomes completely still. "He asked me…before he went to fight black beard…he asked me, made me promise that I would look out for you once and if I ever met you….I'm not leaving without you because im a man of my word too, but im also not leaving you here because you mean…a lot to me. I know that sounds foolish, coming from me. But…it's true." Law explains, Luffy couldn't help but frown as the older pirate fell to his knees, coughing up blood. Turning around slowly, Sanji stares at him with sadness and guilt. He knew the only reason why Law was still here fighting as hard as he was, is because of him.

He knew very well that he couldn't trust Kaiser, but he also didn't want to risk him going after the crew and Law. Sighing he walks over to the said pirate, shocking his father, Smoker and Luffy. Kneeling down in front of the older male, Sanji reaches up and unclasps the white gold chain and places it around Law's neck, causing the doctor to look up at him. Law had noticed that the said chef had a warm, sad smile on his face, the kind of smile that made Law weak in the knees. He had always had that effect on him, and honestly, it scared him. No one in a very long time, had ever gotten that close to him to the point where he desired to see the blond smile at him every day, to hear him laugh. "Why?" all Law was could really ask at the moment, Sanji looks away and shrugs.

"I...don't know…I can tell you guys it's because im a man of my word…but that wouldn't be true…all I know is that...the thought of losing all of you…scares me," Sanji begins to explain, not once removing his gaze from the ground, where a small puddle of blood was. Reaching out, he lightly dips his fingers in the said small puddle and leaves them there. "I know im not the kind of guy to scare easily…but…after losing Ace and nearly losing Luffy…" he trails, off shocking Law even more now that he was crying, still refusing to look up at him. "I can't help…but feel scared every time the name 'Marine' or even 'Black beard' is mentioned…same goes for Doflamingo….when I hear you or anyone for that matter mention his name…I get scared, nervous even…because I know that there is a chance that I might lose you guys…and I can't take losing any more people that I love…so please Law," finally, the blond looks up and him and suddenly wraps his arms around the older male's shoulders, squeezing him tightly. "Please go…I…I don't think I can take watching you die...just seeing the wound in your chest…please." The blond begs, causing Law to frown and wrap his arms tightly around the smaller male's lower back.

"How…disgusting." Luffy growls as he turns to look at Kaiser who was now right in front of his face.

"Watch it Straw Hat!" Smoker warns, but the said noble had already punched the teen back a few feet, cursing under his breath suddenly feels the wind knocked out of him as he falls to his knees.

"Get up Sanji." Kaiser explains, reluctantly Sanji lets go and slowly stands up, leaving Law to stare at the chef's feet. "Enough of that nonsense. Your of noble blood and will act as such." Kaiser explains as he grabs a fist full of the chef's hair, roughly pulling him away and pushing him to the ground behind himself. Law growls as he watches Kaiser Pull out his sword, walk up to him and come to a stop in front of him. "You decided to take me on, so I'll give you mercy, I'll make your death quick and painless."

"You promised you wouldn't kill or hurt them!" Sanji screams as he stares at his father in shock. Kaiser then turns to look at him with a smirk.

"I said I wouldn't kill Red leg Zeff…I never said anything about this lot." The older blond explains, pointing his sword at Law's face, suddenly he lifts it up and swings it down. Closing his eyes, law sighs allowing the older pirate to take his life. He knew, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to fight him off. So he waits for the searing pain of the blade to hit him, but it never comes. Opening his eyes he gets a shocked look seeing Sanji, kneeling in front of him, with the said blade, now cutting through his shoulder and oh so fearfully close to his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiza: Hello everyone, here is chapter 11 sorry it's short and thanks for reading and giving me good luck with my collage. i hope you like it, and please review.**

* * *

"S-Sanji…w-why did you…" Law asks as the said chef, smiles as blood spills from the corner of his mouth. "You IDIOT! Why did you do that!?" Law suddenly asks with anger as Kaiser Growls and curses under his breath, he then roughly pulls his blade away and jumps back a few feet. Law then watches as Sanji merely kneeling there staring at the ground. "Sanji…" he calls in a low tone, suddenly, the younger pirate begins to cough aggressively, causing the doctor to wince and become worried as the blond continues to cough up blood.

"You idiotic fool." Kaiser says as he walks up and kicks Law away from the young chef. He then glares down at his son and drags him to his feet by his hair. "If you're going to defend these people, then know that you are now going to die for it." He explains, suddenly he drives his sword through the younger male's stomach, pulling his sword back, he then tosses the blond onto the ground.

"You...how dare you hurt my Nakama!" Luffy yells suddenly punching the said king across the face. "Smoker! Get Sanji back to the ship!" the said marine rolls his eyes but runs over to the blond, kneeling down next to him he gets a shocked look. Shaking his head, he as gently as he could picks him up and looks over at Law who was now helping Luffy fight the chef's father. Looking down at the bleeding blond in his arms he couldn't help but feel angry.

"Hang in there kid, you'll be okay."

000

"Good job Zoro. I didn't think you were going to win there for a few seconds." Nami praises as she walks over and kneels down next to him and begins to treat his wounds. Sighing Zoro nods and allows the navigator to clean out his wounds. Then he looks up as he watches Franky tie up both Cairo and Zahra, suddenly his head snaps up. "What's wrong?" Nami asks, getting up Zoro growls as he sees Smoker walk up and in his arms, a deathly looking Sanji. "Sanji! What happened to him!?" she asks with worry as the said marine rushes past them and onto the ship.

"L-law….L-Luffy…a-are they…" he trails off, wincing and coughing up blood. Nami couldn't help but frown, suddenly they hear a scream, turning around they see Chopper with a shocked look on his face.

"Bring him to the infirmary! **_NOW!_**" Chopper demands as Smoker nods and follows the small reindeer below deck. "Place him on the bed!" nodding the marine does so and watches as Chopper begins to remove the blond's shirt, looking away he walks out of the room and allows the doctor to fix up the younger male.

"Smoker-san! What happened to him!?" Robin asks with worry, the said marine sighs as he runs his hand through is hair, shaking his head he looks at her. "Don't tell me his own father did that to him." He nods slowly.

"Kaiser wasn't aiming to get him, he was aiming for Law…he just got in the way and took the hit. Right now he and Straw Hat are fighting him." Smoker explains as he turns to look down at Zahra and Cairo, growling he walks up to them, reaches down and picks them both up the collar of their shirts. "Give me **_ONE _**Good reason as to why I shouldn't beat you two to a bloody pulp right here, right now." he growls, Zahra then smirks.

"Why should you be mad at us? We didn't do anything."

"My partner is in a coma because of you!" Smoker suddenly yells, causing the woman to flinch, he then drops Cairo to the ground and slams Zahra into the nearest wall, causing her to wince. "She could have died if they hadn't found us when they did…I should snap your fucking neck in half…but I'll let Law deicide what he's going to do with you. After all…he still has your heart." Hearing that she gets a shocked look, smirking Smoker drops her and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Nami asks, Smoker then looks at the Navigator and sighs. "To go see Tashigi?" he nods. "Good." With that he continues to walk away.

Sighing, Zoro looks to the door and watches as the said Marine walk out and down the hallway. He then turns to glare at the two captive pirates. Growling he gets up and walks to them, seeing that Cairo glare at him. Zoro had to admit, this man was a good swordsman, but he wasn't so tough to beat, kneeling down in front of the older swordsman, Zoro merely stares at him.

"I know what you're thinking," the first mate explains, Zoro rises an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Cairo nods, rolling his eyes Zoro glares at him. "Then what am I thinking?"

"You're wondering why his majesty would go through all of the trouble of capturing your chef, our prince, only to attempt to kill him later…well that's simple, because Kaiser believes it was his fault that Hope died." Zoro then sits down. "I'll tell you a story, about Hope," looking over he could see a sad look on Zahra's face. He knew that she and Hope where close to one another and when she died, the pink haired woman promised Hope that she would look after Sanji as her own child. "Hope was a marine captain. But she wasn't like the others. She didn't hold any hate for anyone. She believed that everyone in the world had light in their hearts. In her eyes, no one was perfect," he begins to explain slowly, the rest of the crew begin to sit around the older man.

"What was she like? "Nami asks kindly. Cairo smiles as he stares down at the ground.

"The young prince is exactly like her. Your chef has a habit of calling something shitty if he's displeased right?" they nod, Zahra laughs along with Cairo. "Hope was the same way. Her hair was as golden as the sun, much like your chef's, soft as silk, eyes so blue they might as well have been created from the ocean itself. She could make even the coldest hearts melt with the warmth and kindness she gave off to people…she was our big sister." Hearing that Nami frowns, to think Sanji could have grown up with a mother who would have loved him and spoiled him so much, he could have had a home island and a happy peaceful life. "When the king met her, he instantly fell in love. She was everything he was looking for in a woman, a strong, independent woman, she knew how to take care of herself, and she knew exactly what she wanted from a man. And apparently that was out king. So they hit it off, soon enough, we found out she was going to have a child, a boy…we couldn't have been happier. But, by that time, the marines had found out he was the child of a pirate…so…im sure you know the story from there...she died giving birth to him, he was handed over to the marines by his father so he could live, and the king vowed to kill the prince and make him suffer like Hope did."

"That doesn't explain why he-"

"He did all of this, to make him suffer the pain Hope was feeling of having him." Zahra cuts in, turning to look at her, Zoro shakes his head. Suddenly they hear a loud crash come from the deck, running out they see Kaiser pinning Law to the deck, and Luffy laying a few feet away from them. "You're majesty!"

"Hush woman," he commands, causing her to look at him with shock, the said man was now holding up her heart, he was openly glaring at the woman. "You two are weak." He sates, looking down at Law he couldn't help but smirk. "Now your precious chef will watch you die." Growling, Law spits blood in his eye and kicks the man hard in the chest, successfully getting the older man off of him. Rolling onto his stomach, Law couldn't help but groan in pain, he then makes his way over to Luffy and helps him to his feet, both now openly glaring at the king.

"I'm not going to die. Not yet, not when I still have things to do! I made a promise and im going to keep it. You're a sorry excuse for a man, a king and a father!" Law tells him as Luffy charges at the man. "Now get the hell off of this ship!" grinning Luffy manages to punch the man off of the ship and back to the harbor. "Straw Hat!" Stopping Luffy looks at him. "I'll handle him from here. Just go check on Sanji." Nodding the other pirate captain jumps back onto the deck and heads below deck. Walking over to Kaiser who was now standing up and openly glaring at him, Law Pulls out his sword. "Just you and me Kaiser. No devil fruit powers, just our blades. The older man smiles and nods.

"You'll regret all of this Trafalgar."


End file.
